To Redeem a Greeed, episode Blue
by bluesharky
Summary: The Greed had all been destroyed by the end of Kamen Rider OOO, A truly sad fate. But what if someone had been there? Someone who could have guided them down a more righteous path? A path that could have fulfilled their desires without harming countless people? Well now the time has come for that to happen. A time to redeem the Greeed! Starting with Mezool!
1. Chapter 1, A soda, A flashback, A fish!

It was a slow day at Cafe Coussier. Things had been really quiet since Eiji (Kamen Rider OOO) had defeated the greed and the insane Dr, Maki and left to continue his journey around the world to restore the core medal of his friend Ankh.

Not much was going on, there were a few customers, but nothing that would require a lot of work. Then a boy walked in and sat at the bar. He had brown hair with blond mixed in and was covered by a dark blue fedora, he had blue eye, was tall, he wore a black long sleeve shirt, with long black pants that had blue lines on the sides, his shoes were brown with yellow laces, he had a brown cape that could function as a cloak, and in his chest was a cyan crystal that had two curved crystals on the top corners and two straight crystal on the sides a little below the middle.

"Welcome to Cafe Coussier ,can I get you anything sir?" Chiyoko the owner who was dressed as a cowgirl cheerfully asked the boy.

"A guide for redeeming stubborn fish would be nice," He mumbled.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Sorry, some soda would be nice," he said.

"Soda coming right up!" she said before heading to get the boy his order.

The boy groaned after Chiyoko had left, "I should have known this was going to be hard," he thought to himself. "The bird arm was the closes one could call redeemed, and here I am trying something much harder," he then snapped out of his thoughts when he felt water squirted on his face.

"Here ya go, one soda!" Chiyoko said after squirting the boy with her water pistol.

"Huh, oh yes of course, thank you," he said as he took the drink and sipped it.

"You seem glum ,what's the matter?" Chiyoko asked the boy.

The boy said nothing.

"Come on, cat got your tongue?" she teased.

"More like a whale," he mumbled.

"Well aren't you funny," she laughed.

"Hm, sorry, I've just had a long day," the boy said. "Spreading the amazing concept of redemption is hard,". He said as he guzzled down his drink. "Thanks for the drink, I hope you don't mind if a pay with foreign currency,".

"Oh that would be lovely, I could always use more stuff for my restraint themes!" Chiyoko said, not seeing that the boy had already left. "Oh, I wonder country uses these," She said as she looked at the green blue and red gems the boy had left.

* * *

 _Back with the boy._

He had walked not too far from the cafe before sighing.

"Well, I suppose you've dealt with worse things Ben," He said to himself. "I still can't believe I was able to create something with such awesome power," He looked at the three cyan medals in his hand and thought back to how it had happened.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Ben carved away at the cyan crystal, "Nah, huh, yeah," He said as he struggled to perfect his craft.

Moments later he had wielded the crystal into a coin shape. "Right, now for the hard part," he said, feeling some what satisfied. He then tried to carve a shape into the coin. "Right easy now," He was trying to be ever so careful.

But then 'CRACK!' he had cracked the crystal into pieces. "NOOOO!" He shouted.

Then after carving out another crystal he tried to finish it again.

"Come on," he nervously said.

'CRACK!' the coin broke again.

"DING-WALL!" he shouted in anger.

After carving another coin out again.

"Three's the charm, right?" He said as he chiseled again.

But once again, 'CRACK!'.

"BLARG MIC FARG A WARRRG!"

Ben then hung his head low.

"Why can't I do this?" He moaned. "Why am I even still trying, I don't even know if I can redeem them anyways,".

Ben than thought for a moment. "If you can here me boss, maybe a little help with this would be nice," With that Ben felt reinvigorated.

"I can't give up," He said. "I will create these medals, and I will save them!" He than got back to work and carved out another medal.

"Alright, breath, be nice and calm boy," He said.

He than chiseled as gently as he could, and after hours of work he had caved a chameleon onto the medal.

"Finally," He said with relief, before placing the medal on the table besides him. "Right, one down, two to go,".

After many more hours of carving, chiseling, and screaming, Ben had finally finished two more medals.

The second medal he made depicted a dragon, while the third medal depicted a python. Ben smiled at his work, but was soon surprised as the medals began to flout a orbit each other. "Oh boy," he said.

The medals then zoomed away out of the cave he was in.

"He wait up!" He said as he followed the medals outside.

* * *

 _Later,_

Night had fallen over the city that was once threatened by the Greed. The city was filed with lights as most city would be, and the cool air of the night made things feel calm, but not for long.

The three cyan medals entered the city and separated. They flew throughout the city, picking up tiny shards of many colors, before reuniting high in the sky. The medals then orbited around the shards they had gathered, causing each of the shards to connect to its matching color. This continued until five sets of three medal each had been created, each of them showing a different animal on them. The newly created medals then scattered throughout the city, each landing in a different place.

 _Back with Ben._

"Where the heck did those things go?!" Ben asked. He was soon answered as he saw the cyan medals hovering above a purplish-blue medal that had a killer whale on it. "Ah there you are," Ben muttered before he ran closer. "Oh my,".

To his astonishment, the medals he created where creating sliver colorless medals that formed around the shachi (killer whale) medal. "C-could it be?" Ben said with hope in his eyes.

The cyan medals then stopped making more medal and flew towards Ben, to which he quickly caught. The silver medals then molded together into the shape of a fish. Then the medals became something that was not medals. It had purple bulgy eyes, and looked like a killer whale but was the size of a human head, also its fins on the side were notable long.

It blinked a few times before saw the boy. "What do you desire?" it said with an alluring female voice, before it noticed it had no body. "Where's the rest of me!?" It said before frantically flopping around like a fish out of water.

Ben couldn't help chuckle a little. Whether it was out of excitement that his medals had worked, or seeing the small female fish flop around, he was not sure, "Haha, Oh boy I can't believe it worked!" he said try to conceal his laughter.

"What are you talking about?" The fish creature looked at him. "Who are you!?".

"The names Ben," He said, no longer chuckling but still happy. "And I presume your Mezool?".

"How did you know, wait wasn't I dead awhile ago?" she pondered. "OOO!" she said as she remembered who destroyed her before trying to flop away.

"That's in the past, you should probably focus on the now Mezool," Ben said.

Mezool then turned around and looked at Ben.

"Maybe I could use this human," she thought.

Mezool then tried to fling a silver medal at Ben, but the medal was quickly caught by Ben's fingers.

"I would recommend you hang on to your cell medals Mezool," He said before tossing it back at her.

"What ever are you talking about?" she said trying brush of her attempt at creating a yummy from Ben's desire.

"Save it fishy, I know all about you Greeds and all your tricks?" Ben said with an unamused face.

This made Mezool flinch.

"Look, all I want to do is help you," He said in a friendly tone.

"Why?" she asked, feeling suspicious.

"I just like helping," He said with a smile.

Suddenly the sound of thunder broke through sky, which startled the boy and the Greed.

"We had better get going," Ben said, before picking up Mezool and running.

"Hey put me down!" she demanded.

Then there was another crash of thunder, which frightened Mezool causing her to quickly cuddle up to Ben in fear.

"There, there, it's okay Mezool," he comforted her.

She couldn't believe she had just did that, but for some reason this human made her feel safe so it wasn't that bad.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Ben smiled after thinking about that night.

"Well, time to get back to work," as he flipped a light blue medal in the air.


	2. Chapter 2 A Search, A Goal, An Escape?

Ben walked through the park, starring at the cyan medals in his hand.

"Still not picking up any other medals," he said as he walked.

Then a bush caught his eye. Ben then proceeded to look in the bush, he moved his hand around until he felt something.

"Ah ha!" He said as he grabbed something and pulled it out. "Nope, just a gaia memory," he said looking at the toothpaste colored flash drive. Ben then looked around before sneaking the gaia memory into his pocket.

Ben then traveled to a fountain in the park.

"Surly a medal would be here," he said.

He then looked around until he thought he saw something thrown into the fountain.

Ben then frantically jumped to grab it and fell into the fountain.

 **SPLASH.**

"Hah, oh," He said as found that the thing he saw was just a normal coin.

Ben than saw the the people who threw it in were rather startled.

"Ehehe," Ben laughed sheepishly.

After the fountain fiasco, Ben walked through the park and.

"Can we skip ahead, this is getting boring," Ben asked.

 _ **One skip ahead later,**_ said a french voice.

* * *

Night had just fallen, and Ben was walking to a motel.

"Well better luck next time I suppose," He said

"This is not going to work, you can not redeem the Greed!" A voice in Ben's head said.

"And there's an anxiety to taunt me, of cores," Ben groaned.

"The Greed are pure evil, there's no way can reason with those monsters!" The voice taunted.

"I highly doubt that," Ben replied.

"Once Mezool is complete, she will leave you!"

Ben was silent for a moment, he knew that it was in the nature of Greeds to only care about themselves and the one Greed that one could sort of call redeemed was Ankh and he left OOO as soon as he was restored. But this made Ben think of something that he knew would shut up the anxiety.

"Didn't the Greed known as Ankh return to his friends after a while," Ben said which made the anxiety flinch. "If that fowl mouthed bird could become sort of good, then I don't see why someone who has shown traits of kindness like Mezool can't find redemption,".

"But, but,".

"Besides, as long as I have my boss guiding me, I'm sure things will work out,".

By this point the anxiety had left Ben's mind.

"Glad that's over with," Ben said before sighing. "Now for the hard part,".

Ben then walked into the motel and shortly reached the room he was staying in.

"I'm back!" Ben said.

Ben had just walked into the motel room. It was a pretty standard motel room, with two beds, a bathroom, carpeted floor, and a desk near the window with an air conditioner not to far away from it.

Mezool was on the desk in a fishbowl that had a little water in it and was big enough to hold her without it being cramped.

"Did you find my medals yet?" she asked Ben.

"Sorry Mezool, nothing yet," Ben said.

Mezool just huffed and looked away.

"I still don't understand why you're doing this," Mezool grumbled.

"I told you, I just like helping," Ben replied as he took of his hat.

"Humans are selfish creatures, they don't just help without reason," Mezool scoffed.

"That may be somewhat true, but I wouldn't call my motives selfish," Ben said, feeling a bit saddened.

Mezool thought this might be an opportune to try to manipulate the human.

"You must want something from me," she said, trying to seduce the boy. "I'm sure we could work something out,"

Ben just blinked a few times, and then looked unamused.

"You know you're not that believable as just a head right?" he said.

Mezool just looked away in frustration.

Ben then sat down on the bed closest to Mezool.

"Did you know that the first Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ichigo was originally meant to fight for evil rather than against it?" Ben asked as he stared into space. "But he choose to fight for good instead,"

"What does that have to do with anything ?" Mezool asked feeling somewhat bored.

"Well from what I've heard, Kamen Riders are all about taking something evil and using it for good,"

"Also being a murderous nuisances," Mezool grumbled.

"Oh like you were doing something that justified your destruction," Ben pointed out.

This made Mezool flinch and look away.

"The point is, I guess I just want take that concept a step further, and redeem more than just the powers," Ben said feeling less annoyed. "I just feel you Greeds didn't get a far chance at life, and I want to fix that,".

Mezool felt odd about this goal.

"And yes, I know you'll probably betray me once you have your medals," Ben said.

Mezool felt quite surprised at this, of course that's what she was planning, but how did this boy know that.

"If you know that, why are still bothering, why not just keep the medals for yourself," she figured she didn't need to try to be so secretive since Ben somehow knew everything.

"Well, I suppose I want a new friend rather than power," Ben said.

Mezool just squirted water at his face in annoyance. Ben wondered if the revival and made Mezool less mature.

"Maybe you'll understand one day, Good night Mezool," Ben said as he turned of the lights and laid down on the bed.

After a few hours had past.

"I'm getting nowhere with this human," she thought. "I need to find another way to find my cores,".

Mezool waited for Ben to be completely asleep, and then as quietly as she could, she jumped out of her bowl and then hopped to the opened window.

She then looked at Ben, he did keep her safe and tried to find her medals for her. She thought about this for a moment. But that didn't matter, what mattered was finding her core medals and becoming complete, Mezool then hopped out the window.

* * *

 _But meanwhile in forest not to far away from the city._

A cat like creature looked upon the city.

"I'm not sure how I'm alive again, but I know one thing," It said before it pulled out a blackish gray medal that had a elephant on. "I need more medal," the creature then tossed the medal into a coin slot that appeared on the creature's head.

This caused medals to come out the creature, the medals then formed into the shape of a human sized turtle and soon become a monster that looked like turtle with a ball and chain for a weapon.

"Go find me more core medals," The cat Greed said to the monster.

It grunted and bowed before trudging of to the city.


	3. Chapter 3,A tortoise,A nest,A Friend!

Morning had begun to shine through the window of the motel, which caused the sleeping wanderer Ben to slowly wake up.

"Good mourning Mezool," He yawned as he stretched, "So how did you sleep?".

But Ben soon noticed that the fish Greeed was not there.

"M-mezool?" after Ben took in that she had left, "OH NO!".

Ben then quickly jumped out of bed.

"How did it not occur to me that this could happen," Ben said as he freaked out.

"See, I told you that she couldn't be redeemed," an anxiety chimed in.

"Oh shad up, I don't have time for worrying!" Ben snapped at the anxiety. "I got to go find her,"

Ben quickly got dressed, basically just grabbed his hat since he had slept in his normal clothes, and quickly darted to the door.

But before he could leave, the cyan medals he had made flew out of his pocket and flew out the window.

"Ah come on!" He shouted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a different part of town._

Nothing particularly out of the ordinary was happening in the fountain area, people were moving from place to place on the tiled ground, a few birds were perched on the fountain, but not much else, which proved to be helpful for a certain bodiless Greeed.

"Now where could my other cores be," Mezool said, as she peeked from the side of the fountain.

After making sure she wouldn't be seen, Mezool leaped into the fountain to look for her medals.

"If only I could create a yummy, I'd have my medals in no time," She thought as she swam through the water.

After circling the fountain many times, Mezool came up for some air, she was part whale after all.

"Ugh, no wonder that boy couldn't find the medals," she moaned.

But then something strange caught Mezool's eye. Not to far away were two kids, one was a boy around the age of 9 and small girl around the age of 4.

"Don't worry Kasumi, will find a home someday," The boy said.

"Are you sure Mako?" The girl replied.

"Of cores," The boy the got down to his sister's level. "We have to be strong like Kamen Riders and never give up!"

This made the girl smile "hehe, okay!"

The two them left for somewhere.

"Huh, how strange," Mezool said before a bird perched on the Greeed and started pecking at her, "Ow, hey, shoo shoo!"

But suddenly their was an explosion, which caused all the people to flee.

"What was that?" Mezool asked as she looked out from the fountain.

Then during the chaos, a blue medal that had an eel on it fell onto the ground.

"My medal!" Mezool quickly hopped out to the medal as fast as she could.

Mezool had finally found one of her core medal, a goal of all Greeeds. She quickly absorbed the medal once she got to it.

"Yes, now I'm closer to being complete!" she shouted.

But before she could do anything else, her vision flashed.

"What's going on?!"

When she could see again, things were blurry and it seemed she was even closer to the ground than before.

Then in the blurriness she saw something, or someone. A male human to be exacted, and the creature looked in pain, as if it was about to die.

"Mezool," it cried.

"What, who are you?" she said, but the creature didn't hear her.

Then strangely enough the creature put a piece of candy near Mezool and smiled before it collapsed into medals.

Afterwards Mezool vision returned to normal.

"W-what was that?" she asked.

Unfortunately Mezool didn't have time to think about this. The turtle creature that had caused the explosions had just appeared and noticed Mezool.

"Merr gur,must find medals," It groaned.

"Huh, a yummy?" Mezool flinched at the turtle creature.

She tried hop back, but her small body was in such shock she couldn't move.

Then Mezool saw something in the corner of her eye in the distance, on a small building to be exacted. it was a rather large creature that looked like a cross between a rhino, gorilla, and elephant.

"Wait, Gamel?" she said.

Gamel was one of the Greeed, and he was one that was notable close to Mezool.

"G-gamel, help me!" Mezool cried.

But what happened next broke her heart, Gamel just turned around and walked away.

"Gamel, Gamel ?!" Mezool cried.

The yummy slowly approached the small greed, ready to strike and steal all of her medals.

Mezool was terrified, why did Gamel abandoned her.

She looked away as the monsters lunged, when suddenly it was blasted by three laser shots.

"huh?" Mezool was confused.

The yummy trembled, and then looked for what had attacked it.

Before the monster saw it, Ben had rushed in and grabbed Mezool and slipped away to behind a pillar that held up a building.

"Oy,that was close," Ben panted.

"Wha, Ben, but?" Mezool said before being cut off by Ben.

"Now is not the time, we need to get out of here before shell head finds us," Ben said.

The yummy looked around for it's pray, and begun to move closer and closer to where Ben and Mezool were hiding.

But before it could find them it was blasted back by what looked like glowing medals.

Ben used this chance to run, knowing very well that who ever attacked the yummy would likely not be to happy to see a revived Greeed.

The Yummy looked towards its attacker, the attacker looked like he was mostly metal, was covered in gashapon capsules, and had was holding some kind of blaster. It was Kamen Rider Birth.

"A yummy, I thought the Greeed were destroyed?" He said.

The creature just growled and charged at the Rider, but Birth quickly dodged and punched the tortoise. The yummy tried to retaliate with its ball and chain, but Birth dodged then inserted a medal into his belt and turned the crank on the side.

 **DRILL ARM!**

A purple drill formed around the rider's right arm, which he quickly jabbed the yummy. The weapon drilled the yummy causing medals to spill out.

The yummy stumbled back, allowing Birth to insert another medals into his belt.

 **Cutter Wings!**

Wings then appeared on the rider's back.

Birth then flew high into the sky and inserted another medal into his belt.

 **Breast Cannon!**

A large cannon then appeared on Birth's chest. The rider quickly inserted another medal into his belt before grabbing the handles on the cannon.

 **Cell Burst!**

The cannon charged up and fired a huge laser at the yummy, causing it to exploded into cell medals.

Birth flew back to the ground, still puzzled on the sudden appearance of the medal monster. He then noticed a blackish gray medal that had an elephant on it, which he quickly picked up.

"A core medal, but how?" He pondered.

* * *

 _Back at the motel._

Ben had just made it back to his room, holding Mezool with his right arm.

"I can't believe you had gotten so far Mezool," Ben said before he put Mezool back in her bowl. "You're quite a fast fish, I'll give you that,"

"I don't understand, why did you come for me?" she asked.

"It's quite simple Mezool, I care about you and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you," Ben replied as he sat down on the bed.

Mezool just looked away in frustration. She was astounded, and a bit annoyed, by this boy. Mezool had never seen a human so friendly, and why was she feeling things inside her. Greeeds weren't able to feel like humans could, their senses were were foggy and dulled. But she still felt something, the only other time she had ever been close to feeling something like this was, when she was with the Greeed known as Gamel. Mezool felt saddened as she remembered the last time she had seen him was when she has left him after she had all her cores.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked.

Mezool said nothing.

"Hm, fine I won't bug you about it," Ben said in a kind voice before looking away.

"Before you saved me, I saw someone," Mezool said, she figured there was no point in not saying anything. "It was one of the other Greeeds, Gamel, he had always tried to protect me and make sure I was happy, and I guess I also tried to keep him happy to," Mezool felt a bit sad. "The last time I ever saw him was after I abandoned him to accomplish my own goals," Mezool then shed a tear, "When I saw him and he just left, I,I,".

"You must have felt hurt, perhaps the same way he might have felt when you left him?" Ben said.

Mezool then looked at Ben.

"It really hurts when someone leaves you," Ben said sounding sincere, "I'm not saying he doesn't love you anymore, but maybe he was too scared, maybe he thought you might hurt him again,".

"But, Gamel always," Mezool looked down.

"I could be wrong about him," Ben said, "But I think Gamel does still care about you, just give him some time,".

Mezool looked up at Ben.

"It will be okay Mezool, just have some faith," Ben said as he placed his hand on Mezool to reassure her.

Mezool didn't know why, but she almost felt as if she believed Ben, what was this she was feeling.

Ben tried to think of a way to cheer Mezool up, and then he thought of something.

"Hey, by any chance did you find one of your medals while you were gone?" He asked.

"Um, well yes?" Mezool was puzzled.

"That's really good," Ben said, leaving the fish Greeed more puzzled. "Than maybe you can make yummys now.

"What you saying?" Mezool asked.

"I'm saying, I might know a way to get the rest of your body back," Ben answered.

"How?" she asked.

"Use me to make a yummy," Ben explained

Mezool didn't know what to think, why was Ben so eager to allow her to use him to make a medal producing monster, plus she didn't even know if she could even make a yummy.

"A-a-are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "Go on, take it a try,".

Mezool with a bit of hesitation, gathered her energy and with every once she could muster, she tossed one of her cell medals out of her body and into the coin slot that appeared on Ben's head. Then a collection of medals came out of the slot and merged into what looked like a net of fish eggs that latched onto the ceiling above Mezool.

"Ow, my head," Mezool groaned.

"You to?" Ben said.

After the two recovered from their headaches, Mezool looked up at the yummy nest.

"So what desire did you have?" she asked.

"Quite simply really, it's that you will find redemption and can live a happy life," Ben answered, "So if I'm correct, the closer you get to being good, the more of your body will return,".

Mezool looked at Ben. No one had ever willing allowed her to create a yummy nest from their desires, let alone a desire that was sole meant to help her. At that moment Mezool actually felt something, gratitude.

"Ben, thank you," she said, which caused a few medal to trickle into her.

"Well, looks like it works," Ben pointed out.

"So, what now?" Mezool asked.

"Well, will figure it out," Ben said as he scratched the back of his head, "So, is there, well y'know, anything you want to know about, by any chance?"

Mezool thought for a moment.

"What are you,?" She asked.

"Well, I guess you could call me, a friend," Ben replied.

"A friend, what is a friend?" Mezool asked.

"A friend is someone who cares about you, enjoys being around you, and wants to help you feel happy," Ben explained, "They also never give up on you, and you can feel safe around them, at least that's some of the stuff I can think of"

Mezool had never heard of such a concept. Her whole life she always had to be careful, even around the other Greeeds, since half of them had tried to steal her medals for themselves. Mezool trembled at the thought of Kazari ripping her medals out of her body.

Ben noticed this and tried to think of something to comfort Mezool.

"Don't worry Mezool, I will protect you the best I can," He said trying to comfort the aquatic Greeed.

Mezool looked at Ben, and felt better. For a moment she was scared like she had been since her revival. After being just a head with fins meant she would be an easy target for greedy creature, so it was nice to know Ben would keep her safe.

* * *

After many hours of talking and teaching the Greeed about being good, night had fallen and Ben had gone to sleep. Mezool however, was still awake and looking staring into the sky.

So much had happened in such a short time, and this boy's kind motives were still quite a mystery.

"Ben, how can a human be so nice and caring," Mezool thought, "And Gamel, oh what have I done to you,"

The memories of the day she left him on that rainy night haunted her, the more she thought about it the more it hurt.

"Gamel, if you're out there, I'm sorry," Mezool then looked at the sleeping Ben, "I won't mess up this time, I will become a good, what did Ben call it, a f-friend?"

"Yeah, that's it," Ben mumbled, which slightly startled Mezool.

"hm, sleep well Ben," Mezool said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, which caused a few cell medals to fall into her.


	4. Chapter 4 A Rhino, A Lion, A Rider!

In the city darkened by night, a rather large but still human sized creature trudged through an alleyway. "Mezool," it moaned. The creature than thought back to its revival.

* * *

 _Flashback,_

The rhino medal landed on the top of a building and there it stayed for a good few days. But than during the day, three cyan medal hovered over the whitish gray medal and started to cover it in cell medals. The medals continued this until a the cell medals took the shape of a body, which than transformed into a humanoid creature that looked like a cross of a rhino, gorilla and elephant.

The creature stretched its arms before looking around. It then saw something strange that was not to far away from the building, it looked like a tortoise and it was going to attack a small fish.

"Gamel, help me!" the fish said.

The creature recognized its name and he could almost recognize the voice of who called it. He wanted to go to it, but something in him told him not to, something made him feel scared. He soon saw the thing that had destroyed him not to far away, which made him turn around to try to get away.

"Gamel, Gamel?!" he heard from behind him, but the more he heard it the more scared he felt.

 _End of Flashback,_

* * *

The creature, who of cores was Gamel, had trudged to on old abandoned club. After going in the mammal Greeed looked around. He then walked to a seat at the bar and sat down in misery.

"Why did I not help you Mezool?" He asked, sounding as slow and sad as ever.

Gamel then looked to some strings that were lying on the floor. He thought back to when he and the other Greeeds had lived here, and about that time Mezool was showing him neat tricks with those strings. Gamel moaned as he laid his head on the counter.

"Mezool, I miss you," Gamel said before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _A few days had past at the hotel_

Things had been going great. Each day, after looking for medals, Ben would hang out with Mezool and try to help her understand how to become good, and also answer her questions.

"Good morning Mezool," Ben said after waking up.

"Did you sleep well?" Mezool asked after she woke up.

"Yes, I hope the same for you," Ben replied, which made Mezool smile.

After the morning necessities were done, the two decided to relax some before Ben went out to find the last of Mezool's medals. But at the same time, a lot was on their minds. That being they were both concerned about the yummy from the other day. The only other Greeed that they had seen was Gamel, but it seemed very out of character for him to make something that would hunt down Mezool for her medals.

Mezool wanted to hold on to the hope that Gamel didn't create the yummy, even though its appearance fit the bill for one of his yummies. "Gamel, I know I hurt you, but I never thought what I did could cause you to," she couldn't bare to finish that thought.

Ben strangely was also thinking about the mammal Greeed, but was more focused on the fact that Gamel had revived. "Guess that's where my medals flew of to," He had thought that Gamel might have been the easiest to redeem out of all the Greeeds since he showed traits of loyalty and love. But with how things were right now, thing could be complicated. Of course he knew he had to focus on Mezool before he could help the other Greeeds find redemption. That is, if the others can be redeemed.

But before the boy and the Greeed could discus their thoughts on Gamel, a loud explosion came from inside the hotel.

"What was that!?" Mezool asked.

"I'm not sure," Ben said before walked to the door.

Ben than opened the door, but after he walked about half way out he saw something in the hall that made him dash back into the room and slam the door. "Oh no,oh no no no," Ben thought, "Out of all the Greeeds that could have shown up, why'd have to be that one?!".

"What's wrong?" Mezool asked.

"Um, well, let's just say I think I might know who made the yummy from the other day now," Ben said, before running to Mezool.

"What, another Greeed?" Mezool said, and you could probably guess who she hoped it was, "Is it Gam-" But before Mezool could finish, she sensed the Greeed outside the door, and it filled her with fear. "No, not him!" she trembled.

"We got to get out of here now!" Ben quickly grabbed Mezool and got ready to jump out the window.

But for he could escape the door was busted down and it revealed the Greeed Mezool had feared. He was mostly black, as Greeeds tended to be,but there also a bit of yellow on him mainly on his hair, he had a very punkish look to him, manly from the spikes on his chest, and dreadlocks hung from his feline face. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one who revived," He spoke.

Ben made no effort to reply, he jumped out the window holding Mezool tightly.

"Heh, guess they had somewhere to go," The cat Greeed joked, before turning his sites to the yummy nest. The Greeed then blasted it with a lightning blast, causing medals to explode everywhere.

* * *

Back with Ben and Mezool.

Ben had thankfully landed in a trash bin, and well the fall still had hurt he ignored the pain. He knew that he need to run or else Mezool would be at the mercy of the feline Greeed. He ran to the point where he had made it to the fountain area Mezool had found her core medal.

"Kazari, how is alive," Mezool asked.

"Doesn't matter, right now we need to get away from that lying tiger!" Ben replied, "I know how dangerous and untrustworthy he is,".

At this point Mezool was getting a bit concerned, how on earth did Ben know this much about the Greeed. "How could you know that, how do you know so much about the Greeed!?" She demanded.

"I did my research before I came here okay!" Ben panicked.

But before Mezool could hound Ben about this, Ben tripped and Mezool went flying ahead.

"Mezool!" Ben shouted, before he quickly got up. But before he could get to his fish friend, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He then felt a shock of electricity run through him. "Forgive me, Mezool" Ben then collapsed.

"Ben, Ben?!" Mezool cried, "No, this can't be happening!".

"I never thought I'd see you reduced to this Mezool," A voice the sent shivers down Mezool's fins spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile at certain abandoned club.

Gamel was still sitting at the bar, eating stuff from his jar of candy, trying to drown his sadness. Then he heard something, being part elephant gave extra powerful hearing. It sounded like screaming, the kind of screaming herd when a loved one has been hurt. But what caught the mammal Greeed's attention the most was who was screaming. "Mezool?" He asked, "Mezool!".

Gamel than ran from his seat to where the sound of came from. But as he ran, he felt something in him. It was the same fear the stopped him the other day, it was telling him not to go . But he didn't care, his instincts had taken over and all he cared about was making sure Mezool was okay.

* * *

Back with the other Greeeds.

Kazari looked at the small fish Greeed and chuckled. "I don't know what's more pathetic Mezool, you relying on this human or the fact that you're just a head now,".

Mezool was terrified, she didn't know what scared her more, Ben getting attacked or who attacked him. She had to think fast, perhaps she could ally herself with Kazari like she did the last he had her at his mercy. "Kazari, please, we're both Greeeds, can't we work together?" She tried to appeal to him.

"Heh, maybe if you were more than a beached whale," Kazari mocked, "I think I would rather complete my collection," Kazari then held up a blue medal that had an octopus on it.

"M-my medal!" Mezool cried, "Please, it might restore me!"

"You actually think I would help you?" Kazrai chuckled, "I don't just give away medals, I'm not weak like you,".

"What's that suppose to mean!" Mezool demanded.

"You see, you were always giving away your cell medals back when we first revived, why was that?" Kazari asked.

Mezool was quiet, thinking back she thought it was just so the Greeeds would revive fast, but when she thought about Gamel, it almost felt if it had been something more. "I-I, don't know," She said.

"It's because you were weak and you had to rely on other, just to survive, and what has that gotten you, absolutely nothing!" Kazari's dreadlocks then rose and were ready to strike Mezool and steal all her medals, "It's over Mezool,"

Mezool closed her eyes in fear. Was she really weak, was that why she was always nice to allies, because that was her only choice? But then she thought of how Ben had treated her, it wasn't because he needed her, it was something else. Mezool knew this was the end, but before she died, Mezool had to one last thing. "Gamel, I'm sorry,".

But just before Kazari could attack he felt something punch his back so hard that it knocked the blue medal out of his hand, which alerted Mezool,"

"What the heck?!" Kazari looked at what attacked him.

Standing there was a large creature that looked like a cross between a rhino, gorilla, and elephant. It had tusks on one fist and horns on the other, its skin was thick, and it had somewhat of a sad look on its face.

"G-gamel?" Mezool said, hardly believing what had just happened.

"Stay away from Mezool!" he roared before charging Kazari.

Kazari dodged, but that didn't stop Gamel from trying to crush the feline. The Greeeds traded punches until Gamel eventually grabbed Kazai and held him in place.

"Mezool, your core!" He shouted.

"Huh, oh, right," Mezool then tried to hop on over to her core medal as fast as she could.

Unfortunately Kazari broke free of Gamel's grasp. He then tried to stab Gamel with his claws, but Gamel was able to counter with his fist.

Mezool by now was able to make it to her medal, which she quickly absorbed. But sadly Mezool was still just a head. "No," Mezool moaned, "I must need more cell medal,".

Gamel heard this, and after he punched Kazari away, he ran to Mezool and got down to her level, and after that Gamel started to give Mezool his own cell medal. Slowly the medals surrounded Mezool and in no time her body had returned.

Mezool looked at her body, her legs that had octopus suckers on them, her eel necklace, her blue cape, everything was back and she couldn't believe it. But more importantly Gamel was there and she was more focused on him than herself.

Gamel felt wonderful, at long last he had found his lost friend Mezool. All the pain and sadness that had plagued him for weeks was finally starting to leave him.

But before Mezool could thank her long lost friend, Gamel flinched as a sharp pain hit him. Karai had stabbed the genital Greeed in the back with one of his dreadlocks, forcing Gamel's one core medal out.

"Gamel,no!" she cried.

Gamel then fell into Mezool's arms, "I-I-I'm, sorry, Mezool," he said slowly.

"It's okay, Gamel," Mezool clutched the mammal Greeed tightly, "All that matters is you're here with me right now,".

"Mezool," Gamel said as he looked into her sparkly purple eye, "I ,missed, you,".

"Gamel, but after I all I did, after I abandoned you, why did you come to help me now !?" she asked, feeling overwhelmed with guilt.

Gamel stared at Mezool and smiled, even know he was about to die just being with Mezool made him feel more alive than he had ever felt. "I, love, you," Gamel said slowly as he put a piece of candy in her hand. With all his strength gone his body disappeared leaving only a pile of cell medals.

"Gamel, Gamel, no, don't leave me, GAMEL!" Mezool cried grasping at the medals.

Mezool then looked at the candy Gamel gave her. All Mezool had ever wanted was to be loved, but she had been too foolish to never see that Gamel had always loved her. Greeeds were unable to care for someone other than themselves but somehow Gamel cared more about her than himself.

"Gamel, I'm sorry!" she cried, tears flowing from her eyes.

"What a pity," Kazari mocked, "He went through all that trouble just so that you would love him, and that human, thinking he could actually help a Greeed, now look at those pathetic fools,".

"Don't you dare say that about them!" Mezool said as she clutched the candy she had gotten from Gamel.

This caught Kazari's attention.

"Gamel, Ben, both of you never gave up on me," Mezool said as she thought about all the times she had spent with Gamel and Ben. "You both gave me the love I always wanted, and now I finally realize, that I love both of you to!" she shouted out.

Mezool looked at Kazari with rage in her eyes "I won't let you mock the ones I love anymore!" Mezool said as she stood up, "With every bit of strength I still have, I will make you pay for what you did to my friends!"

Suddenly what looked like the shards of broken blue medals gathered around of Mezool. They begin to slam into each other until they formed into a new core medal that depicted a killer whale, eel, and octopus on it. The Greeeds were astounded by this.

"What a new medal, how is that possible?" Kazari asked in shock.

But before Mezool could react, the new medal slammed itself into where Mezool heart would be. She felt pain at first, but it soon became power that filled every medal in her body with a force unlike anything a Greeed had ever felt before.

"Ben, Gamel, you all showed me what love really is, and I' going to shout it out!" Mezool shouted, and after she said that, her three core medals appeared on the belt part of her, "Henshin!" Mezool shouted like she was possessed, and the medals began to spin, causing something amazing to happen.

 _ **Shachi!**_

 _ **Unagi!**_

 _ **Tako!**_

 _ **Sha-sha-shauta, Sha-sha-shauta!**_

"No, it can't be!?" Kazari shouted.

But it was, Mezool had transformed into a Kamen Rider. Her new form mostly looked like a mix of Mezool's Greeed form and OOO's Shauta form but had many differences. These included purple eyes, the four blue fins on the helmet, one on the top and bottom of each side, with the white parts of a killer whale appearing on the top, with two red eyes directly below them, and a blue dorsal fin on the top of the head. Her eel necklaces had shorten, and three cell medal were below it like another necklace. Most of her body was black, but much of it was blue, manly on the legs, chest, arm gauntlets, and helmet, with a few yellows and grays that complimented the design. Her cape had become a slightly darker in color and the tentacles on the on it had grown longer and sharper.

"You will pay Kazari!" she shouted, causing Kazari to step back.

Mezool then caused the white stripes on her arms to become unagi(eel) whips that she lashed at Kazari, the lion Greeed countered with his dreadlocks. The tentacles and dreadlocks clashed until one of tentacles slipped through and knocked Kazari aside.

"Why you!" he growled, before fired lighting at the new Kamen Rider, knocking her into the fountain.

Mezool quickly got back up, still determined to avenge her loved ones. But even though she was just knocked back she felt stronger than before.

"The water," Mezool said, realizing it gave her power. She was then able to make the water rise up and without a second thought commanded into to attack Kazari. He dodged, but Mezool was quickly able to fire more at him The water eventually splashed the Greeed in the face, which messed with his vision. Mezool used this as an opportunity to strike, she conjured up a wave under herself and road it towards The Greeed.

Kazari's vision was able to return, but not before Mezool jumped of the wave and kicked him in the stomach, . He quickly got up and tried to punch Mezool, but she was able to dodge most of the blows and countered with kicks. But Kazari was eventually able to knock her back, he then tried to zap her.

But Mezool quickly slipped away by transforming her body into a liquid form. Mezool then flew onto the side of a building before returning her body to a solid form and sticking to the windows with her tako(octopus) legs.

Kazari knew he couldn't reach up there, he caused a green medal to come from his body and made it fly into a coin slot on his head. Medal then came out of his body and turned into a moth like yummy.

Mezool gasped at this.

"It's amazing what one can do with another Greeed's cores," Kazari casually said, before he instructed the yummy to attack Mezool. The Moth flew up and tried to strike Mezool with green lighting, which she barely was able to dodge.

Mezool had to think fast, while she was more powerful with her new form, she still couldn't handle two on one. Then to her surprise her cape came off on it's own and started to attack the yummy by latching on to it and biting it, somehow. "I guess you're not the only with surprising new powers," Mezool chuckled.

Kazari just growled and tried to strike the rider with lightning, but Mezool quickly dodged and sprayed water in the Greeed's face via her shachi(killer whale/orca) head. As Kazari stumbled back, Mezool jumped of the building and kicked him back.

Meanwhile, the Moth Yummy had broken free of the cape and tried fire energy at it. But the cape flew past the blast, sprayed water on the yummy, before wrapping around it and squeezed,

causing the monster to burst into medals.

Kazari then tried to impale Mezool with all of his dreadlocks at once, but she jumped over him before his attack could connect. As Mezool flipped over the feline Greeed, her cap flew back and attached onto her. After she landed, Mezool turned to her opponent. "It's over for you!" Mezool shouted.

"You haven't won yet Mezool!" Kazari replied after turning to face her.

Mezool then summoned a huge wave under her, but not before grabbing Kazari with her unagi tentacles, she then charged the Greeed. But before her final attack could connect, Kazari blasted a lighting attack from his head at the wave, causing electricity to cores thought the water and zapped Mezool.

"Uuuaaagh!" She screamed before she fell off the wave. Thankfully she was still alive and still in her rider form, but her energy had been greatly reduced.

"Your medals will be soon be mine!" Kazari laughed. But before Kazari could strike he felt a sharp pain in his side, a dark blue crystal bullet had been shot into him. "Urgh, who did that?!".

The crystal had come from the thought to be dead Ben, who had a blaster pointed where the crystal had struck. "Gotcha," he said with a smile, before he collapsed into an unconscious state.

"Ben!" Mezool shouted, then without hesitation she used her ungi tentacles to grab Ben and Gamel's core medal, before escaping with them by causing her legs to become a stream of water that propelled them to safety.

After the new rider had escaped, Kazari pulled the crystal from is belly and threw it aside. I would tell you what he said, but it would be censored.

* * *

 _Back with the new rider._

Mezool landed where she wouldn't be seen, after which her rider form deactivated.

It was surprising to not only have gotten a new core medal, but to have become a Kamen Rider the very thing that had fought against her and the Greeed so long ago.

But right now she was to concerned about Ben to wonder how these things had happened. Mezool looked at the wound on Ben's back, he need help and fast. "Hang in there Ben," Mezool said, though she wasn't sure how she was going to find help, looking the way she did. Then to her surprise she was able activate her human disguise, which hadn't changed since she lasted used it.

Mezool then started carrying Ben, holding his unconscious body on her shoulder with one arm while clutching what was left of Gamel in the other.

After trudging through the alleyway Mezool had arrived near a stone fence and noticed something on the other side, It was a girl that was near a strange building that had a sign that read 'Cafe Coussier'.

The girl then saw Mezool and looked very concerned.

"Please, my friend needs help," Mezool pleaded, to which the girl quickly ran to help her get Ben inside.

Things were going to be a lot different from here on out.

 **Finally got this chapter Done! I must say this was one of my favorite chapters to write, mainly because of Mezool and Gamel. Also if anyone was getting tired of me in this story, well you should get a small break for now.**

 **I'd also like to mention ren302, who has actually made a Kamen Rider Mezool drawing. I don't know him/her personally, but I really loved the design.**

 **Anyways, I glad I was able to get this out on the night of my birthday, and I really hope this has brightened your day. Remember, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories. Thanks for reading, chao! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Ocean,Feeling,New Characters!

Inside of the Cous Coussier, Chiyoko was cleaning up some of the display pieces for the day. When suddenly the door swung open to reveal Hina and a girl in a blue checkered shirt carry a boy that wore a blue fedora.

"Hina what happened?!" she asked the girl who was carrying an unconscious boy.

"This boy has been hurt, he needs help!" she replied.

"Please," Mezool said as she held on to Ben, though she oddly didn't feel as much weight from him like she did before.

Chiyoko quickly ran to help the others. The girls then moved the boy to the room in the back and set him on the bed.

The wound on his back was pretty bad. But thankfully they were able to get it bandaged up.

"Okay, he should be fine now," Chiyoko said.

"Thank goodness," Mezool said with relief.

"What happened to him?" Hina asked.

Mezool was getting uncomfortable around these humans, other than Ben, she wasn't sure she could trust other humans. "A monster attacked him," she said, which surprised the others, "I was barely able to get away with him,".

"What kinda monster?" Chiyoko asked.

"It was like a lion or something," Mezool said, starting to get a bit nervous, "I'm sorry I need minute," Mezool then ran out the door, and quickly left the building.

"Was it something I said?" Chiyoko asked.

"I'll go check on her," Hina said, before leaving.

 _Outside_ _Cous Coussier_ _, behind the building._

Mezool was breathing heavy, she wasn't sure what to do. It was great that Ben was okay, but now she had to deal with these humans. Of course she could probably dispose of them rather quickly, but she doubted that Ben would like that. To easy her stress, Mezool transformed into her Greeed form, she felt more natural like this anyways.

"Oh what am I going to do?" she said before she looked at the rhino medal, "Ben's unconscious, and you don't even have a body Gamel," Mezool thought deeply about the mammal Greeed, after all she had done, Gamel still loved her. The thought of her friend gave her a warm feeling in the new core medal that had entered her. "My friends, I'm sure it won't be much longer," she clutched the medal genitally.

However, at this point Mezool realized she wasn't alone. Not to far from her was the girl who had helped her with Ben, and she had seen Mezool transform.

"Your a, Greeed?" Hina said, feeling shocked at what she had seen.

Mezool panicked, she wanted to attack the girl, but she figured Ben wouldn't be to happy about that, So instead Mezool quickly transformed into liquid and splashed away.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere._

Kazari trudged through the alley. While Mezool hadn't defeated him, he had gotten a good bit of medals knocked out of him. He needed to get more cell medals if he hoped to deal with Mezool's rider form. Kazari then saw two young humans not to far away.

"Hm, I bet one of their desires will do," He chuckled before moving towards his prey.

 _Back with Mezool._

The aquatic Greeed had landed near a dock. After taking in her surroundings, Mezool was really flustered now. "Urg, this worse then when Kazari stole my medals!" she thought, "Well maybe not that bad," she then saw someone near one of the boats.

"I need to catch some fish before sunset or I'm fired!" He grumbled.

Mezool knew this was her chance to spawn a yummy, without hesitation she threw one of her cell medals into the coin slot on the fisherman's head. The cell medals came out of him and formed fish eggs under his boat.

"Oh, um, back to work I suppose," he said before getting back on the boat.

"Don't worry Gamel, I'll have your body back in no time," Mezool said to the rhino medal.

Mezool then looked at the ocean. Even though she had been alive for quite a while now, Mezool had never actually seen the ocean before. It looked so beautiful and pure. Mezool then took a step forward, before looking at the rhino medal.

"Gamel," she knew if she was to protect him, she should probably keep the medal in her body. Which was something she dreaded after the last time another Greeeds medals were in. Mezool shuttered at the thought of the mega Greeed, but she wanted Gamel to be save so she absorbed the medal near where the new medal was.

After this was done, Mezool jumped into the water. She felt the salt water on her, which was a new feeling indeed. It was strange, she actually felt the water, and feeling something so clearly was something no Greeed could normally do, even with all of their medals.

"I, I, I can feel?" Mezool said, she then swam through the water like a torpedo. For the first time in her life, her senses were clear and it felt amazing! "Whoohoo!".

After swimming for awhile, Mezool had gone to a nearby shore.

It was strange, she actually felt contempt about her medals. But the desire of being a mother still lingered in her, but it wasn't as demanding as it was before.

"These feelings, is this because of the new medal?" she thought. Mezool then tried to take the medal out of her, but found that she couldn't, as if the new medal had become a permanent part of her. But thankfully, she was still able to take out Gamel's medal, "Gamel, Ben, I promise I will make sure that you will be okay," Mezool said.

"Is Ben the human you needed help with?" A familiar voice asked, which startled Mezool.

Mezool quickly turned to see the girl from early. Mezool still didn't trust humans, so she tried to make run for it.

"Wait!" Hina shouted, before grabbing Mezool's cape, and accidentally flung the Greeed into the air, then on the ground behind her. "Sorry!" Hina nervously said.

"Urg, what do you want?!" Mezool groaned, she figured there was no point in running by now.

"Look, I know you're a Greeed, but you seem, different," Hina said. This was quite tricky for her since the only Greeed she had any experience with was Ankh, and this Greeed was not like the foul-mouthed bird that had possessed her brother. "Why were you so worried about that boy?" she asked.

"I don't see why I should tell you," Mezool said after getting up and looking away from the girl.

"Did you hurt that boy ?" Hina asked, which made Mezool flinch.

"I would never hurt Ben!" she shouted, "Not after all he's done for me,".

"You must really care about him," Hina said, but Mezool said nothing, Hina thought for a moment. "Hey if you wanted to keep an eye on Ben, I won't stop you,"

Mezool looked at Hina for a moment before walking away.

 _Back at_ _Cous Coussier_ _._

Chiyoko had gotten bored from waiting for Hina, so she thought she would try to wake the unconscious boy.

"This banana curry should do the trick," she said before putting a spoon of the dish into Ben's mouth.

"Bleh, Banana, Banana, Banana!" he shouted as he jolted up, "KNIGHT OF THE SPEAR!" Ben then fell back into an unconscious state.

"I guess he doesn't like bananas," Chiyoko pondered.

 _Back with the aquatic Greeed._

Mezool, who had taken human form at this point, walked through the city. She thought about the girl she had met early. Maybe she was being too harsh about her opinion on humans, after all both Ben and Hina have very accepting and kind to her. Maybe humans weren't all bad, but Mezool wasn't quite ready to be so trusting towards them yet.

Mezool's train of thought was quickly interrupted by an explosion. "What was that!?" Mezool then felt a tingle in her body, a yummy had been created.

 _Not to far away._

Kamen Rider Birth had just made to where the explosion.

"What is it now?" he asked.

Birth was soon answered when a giant monster charged out of a nearby alleyway and knocked him aside. It looked like a giant green caterpillar with the face of saber tooth tiger.

Birth quickly got up and started shooting it with his blaster. The yummy roared in pain, before knocking the rider aside with it's tail.

Mezool had just arrived to see what the yummy was. She thought it might be one of Kazari's, but the giant insect body made her wonder if a different one of the Greeeds had revived.

But then the yummy saw her and charged at her with its mouth opened. Mezool thought she was done for, but the yummy was then hit in the face by glowing coins, which caught its attention. Birth had recovered from the tail whack and quickly inserted cell medals into his belt.

 **DRILL ARM!**

 **CATERPILLAR LEGS!**

Birth and the yummy charged at each other. The yummy tried to bite the rider, but Birth stopped it by drilling its face.

"Get out of here!" he said to Mezool.

Mezool nodded and ran. But before she got too far she noticed something about the yummy. Insides the pod sections of its body where young women who were trapped in the monster. But what was even stranger was Mezool could seance someone in the head of the yummy.

While Birth struggled angst the cat-erpillar yummy, he was able to slip another medal in the belt.

 **SHOVEL ARM!**

Birth then whacked the yummy's face with the new weapon, knocking cell medals out of it.

Mezool could barely make it out, but it looked like there was a scared little girl inside of the yummy.

"Mommy," the girl cried.

The face of the yummy quickly regenerated, covering up its host. The monster was then able to push the rider away, knocking his attachments off.

Mezool felt something inside her, she felt an incredible amount of worry and concern for the girl. Mezool always had the desire to be a mother, so this was not the biggest surprise today.

What was somewhat surprising was the boy who was running towards the yummy.

"Let my sister go!" he shouted at the yummy as threw a small rock at it, which made the monster irritated.

The yummy then rose up and prepared to strike the kid. The boy closed his eyes in fear, but before the yummy attacked, Mezool had jumped in and pushed the boy out of the way. But Mezool was unfortunately knocked back by the yummy.

"Are you okay miss?!" The boy asked, after recovering from the fall.

Mezool slowly got up, "I'm, fine," she said as she held her injury, but the pain from the blow made her revert to her Greeed form, which made the boy slowly back up.

"A Greeed!" Birth said as he tried to get up.

Mezool stared at the yummy, even know she didn't know the girl, Mezool had to save her. She then felt a power in her core medals, it was the same thing she had felt when she fought Kazari.

The medals then appeared on the belt part of her body, followed by Mezool shouting "Henshin!"

The medals began to spin, and the symbols on them appeared in front of Mezool, and I think you know what happened next.

 **Shachi!**

 **Unagi!**

 **Tako!**

 **Sha-sha-shauta, Sha-sha-shauta! (sung by groovy music).**

Once again, Mezool was transformed into her rider form. This surprised everyone, other than the yummy.

"She, transformed!?" Birth said.

"Whoa, awesome!" the boy said.

The yummy then charged at Kamen Rider Mezool, but she jumped above it and grabbed it's fangs with her unagi whips. She then landed on the cat-erpillars back and pulled its head back while shocking it with her whips. The monster roared in pain, before ramming itself into nearby buildings trying to free itself from the rider. Mezool was eventually thrown off, but she was able to land safely.

"That all ya got?" Mezool taunted the yummy.

The yummy roared and charged again. But Mezool swiftly dodged by becoming liquid and splashing away. The yummy looked around for it's target, but was unable to spot her. Mezool then reappeared behind him, giving her an opportune time to strike.

The rider then made a gesture to her cape, which caused it to detach and fly towards the yummy. The cape creature then zipped between the sections of the cat-erpillar, slicing it to pieces and freeing the women trapped inside. The monster roared in pain as most of its body dissolved into medals. The women quickly awoke from the coma they were in and fled the scene as fast as they could.

Mezool's cape then reattached to her. Mezool then set her sites on the yummy that was now a giant ball with a cat face. The creature looked at her and roared, but the Greeed was unfazed. Mezool then grabbed the yummy with her whips and summed a geyser of water that splashed her into the air. Then tentacles appeared from her hips as she flung the monster towards her. Once the two connected, she used her Tako tentacle to rip open up the face to reveal the girl, who was quietly crying.

"Don't worry, I'll you save you," Mezool said as she reached one of her arms to the girl, trying to calm the girl.

The girl stopped crying and slowly looked at Mezool. She then reached her hand to the rider, to which Mezool quickly grabbed and pulled the child out of the medal monster.

"It will be okay," Mezool said as she held the girl tightly.

Mezool then used her tentacles to propel her away from the yummy. The rider then landed safely on the ground, making sure not to drop the child.

The yummy then fell behind them and exploded into cell medals.

"Are you alright?" Mezool asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said before smiling.

"Kasumi!" the boy cried his he ran to his sister.

"Mako!" she said before leaving Mezool's arms to run to her brother. Which saddened Mezool a little.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked as he hugged his sister.

"I'm okay, the kamen rider saved me," Kasumi said.

Mezool felt a bit shy, it was odd to be called a kamen rider since she had been an enemy of them for so long, but she was still glad that the girl was okay.

" _ **Bleep**_ Mezool, can't you mind your own business?" a voice that gave Mezool a chill said.

She quickly turned to see Kazari, and he didn't look to happy about his destroyed yummy, "Kazari!" she said.

"I see you've taken up the role of a hero now," He chuckled, before looking at the kids, "But did you really have to mess with my yummy's host?"

The kids got behind the rider, fearing the cat creature. "Stay away from them!" Mezool said.

"Heh so, did you get tired of Gamel?" he said, which really angered Mezool.

"You know that's not true!" she snapped.

"Whatever," Kazari brushed off, "That new medal of yours has given you quite an interesting power," The Greeed's tone then got darker, "I wonder what it will do for me?"

Mezool took a step back, making sure to hold the kids close. After her last battle with Kazari, she wasn't to confident to fight the feline Greeed. But then,

 **CRANE ARM!**

A hook then wrapped around Kazari and yanked he towards Birth, he then put the Greeed in a headlock.

"Go, get the children to safety!" Birth shouted to Mezool, as he struggled to hold back Kazari.

Mezool nodded, before she picked up the kids and splashed away.

Kazari then broke free of the rider.

"Why you!" he said before charging the rider.

 **CUTTER WINGS!**

The rider then flew into the sky, dodging the attack. Kazari then looked up in frustration.

Birth then did a loop, before charging at the Greeed.

 **CATERPILLAR** **LEGS!**

The rider then slammed his giant metal legs into the Greeed's chest, knocking out many cell medals, and also a green medal that had a stag beetle on it.

Kazari stumbled back, before scowling at the Rider, "I don't have time for you!" he then shot lighting at the rider, allowing the feline Greeed to escape.

Kamen Rider Birth took a look around, but was unable to find Kazari. He groaned as he removed his belt, The suit then powered down to reveal the young man known as Shintaro Goto. Goto looked at the piles of medals. It was strange enough that the Greeed had once again revived, but to see one become a Kamen Rider was truly unbelievable. He then wondered if a certain birth obsessed CEO had anything to do with this.

 _Back with Mezool._

The rider had gotten the kids away from the danger, afterwards she let them go and transformed into her human form, Mezool figured it would be more comfortable for the them.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hai, we're fine, thank you for saving me" Kasumi said.

"Oh, it was nothing," Mezool blushed.

"Are you kidding, that was awesome!" Mako eagerly said, "It was more cool then when that orange rider saved us three years ago,".

"Orange rider?" Mezool asked, she knew there were more riders other than OOO from her time spent in Dai-shocker, but none of them were orange.

"So what's your name?" Kasumi asked.

"It's Mezool," she replied, mainly since she couldn't think of any good human names, "What's yours,"

"I'm Mako!" he said. Mako had short black hair, and wore blue shorts and a white shirt that had the ocean on it.

"My name is Kasumi," she said. Kasumi had long black hair, wore a white dress that had purple flowers on it, and was holding a cute squid plushie.

"Mako and Kasumi, it's nice to meet you," Mezool said, as the three exchanged smiles.

"It was really cool meeting you, but we had better get back to the orphanage," Mako said.

"Bye-bye Mezool," Kasumi said before she and her brother left.

"Oh,uh, okay," Mezool said, feel rather depressed. At this point the feelings she felt confused her more then ever, she didn't what to feel. But she did know someone who might.

 _Later at night time at_ The International Cuisine Restaurant Cous Coussier

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?" Chiyoko asked.

"Yes, I'll make sure to look after the boy," Hina replied.

"Alright, see you in the morning," Chiyoko then left the cafe.

Hina then thought she should check on Ben. But when she had got to the door of the room, she saw that someone else was already there, it was Mezool.

"Ben, please be okay," the Greeed said to her fallen friend, "There's so much I'm confused about, and I need your help,"

Hina didn't know how close the two were, but she figured they would be okay. So she thought best to just leave them be.

 _Menawhile with the other Greeed._

Kazari was sitting on a park bench. All these riders really had him flustered, but at least OOO was nowhere to be found.

"Lets see, how many medal do I still have?" Kazari then pulled out the medals he had, he had a green one with a mantis on it, and also a complete set of his own medals. "I need more medals, wait a minute, I could have sworn I had two of Uva's medals," He brushed this off and put the medals back inside him.

The feline Greeed then thought about how Mezool had become a Rider, and more importantly how he could become one.

 _But meanwhile elsewhere._

The cell medals from the cat-erpillar yummy had been collected and were being transported in a truck to a Kougami Foundation warehouse.

But then one of the crates began to shake, it then fell and the top of it busted off. Then a sharp, green arm broke out of it.

"Where are my medals!" it growled with vengeance.

 **Oh boy, finally got this chapter done. Sorry for taking so long, life's been busy with final exams and what not.**

 **Anycase, Thank you all for your patience and reviews, it really does help. Also please let me know if there's anything I need to improve. I not sure if I good at doing OCs that aren't me, so feel free to give advice. Also sorry if this chapter was kinda mushy.**

 **Remember, reviews equil sooner chapters and better quality stories. Until next time, chao, and have a great month. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 A Bug, An Awakening, Subrasi!

"Now let's all have a great school year, Uchu Kita!" the white rider cheered, to which the others cheered as well.

Shortly after the ceremony, one of the girls had gone to the locker room and let out a sigh, "I must find my medals before my identity is found," The girl said as she transformed into the Greeed Mezool. But suddenly, a boy in a black coat with a pompadour appeared. "Who are you!?" she gasped.

"I am Gentaro Kisaragi!" He shouted, I'm the man that will make all students become my friends!".

 **Wait minute, Wait minute, when did this become a Kamen Rider Fourze story? Oh right, I'm still unconscious, so I must be dreaming. Well at least I'm not still dwelling on reviews, maybe. Oh well, I wonder how Mezool is doing?**

* * *

 _Meanwhile._

It was late night at the docks, as a boat filled dozens of fish pulled in.

"I'm going to get such a huge paycheck with this!" the fisherman fantasized as he took a huge load onto shore. But after he had gone, the feline Greeed slowly approached the ship, his sights set on the yummy nest.

"So that's what you've been up to Mezool," Kazari chuckled, "Trying to bring back Gamel, how typical,", The Greeed then destroyed the nest with a lightning attack, "You know I don't really like competition hehehe,", laughed as he walked away.

However, what Kazari didn't notice was the creature swimming away from the destroyed nest.

* * *

 _A many hours later._

Mourning had just arisen, and Hina had just gotten to Cous Coussier. She quickly went to go check on the two in the back. Once she had gotten there she found that Ben was still unconscious and Mezool had fallen asleep. The Greeed actually looked kinda cute with her eyes closed.

"Hey Hina, did the boy wake up yet?" The voice of Chiyoko asked as she came into the restaurant, which made Hina jump a bit.

Hina quickly closed the door, "No, not yet," she doubted it would be a good idea to let her boss see Mezool in her Greeed form. Hina then tapped the door with her foot, to which Mezool slowly opened her eyes at the sound of the tapping.

"Hm,huh?" she said before looking at the sound. Mezool quickly realized she was about to have some company, she quickly transformed into her human form, before the others came in.

"Oh, glad to see you came back," Chiyoko said to Mezool.

"Uh, yeah," Mezool replied, "Will you excuses me," Mezool then left.

"I wonder whats with her?" Chiyoko asked.

"She probably just needed some fresh water, I mean air," Hina said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the office in the Kougami foundation._

A man in a pink tuxedo sat in a chair facing away from his desk, watching clips of the recent events involving the Greeeds on his monitors. "Yes, so it would seem the Greeed have revived once again, Subrashi!" the birth obsessed CEO shouted.

"Kougami-sama," the female secretary in the velvet outfit said calmly, "It would seem the shipment of medals has been permanently delayed,".

"Oh, what a shame," he said sounding slightly sad as he turned around to face her, but then sounding stern, "The Greeed are indeed taking intuitive once more,".

"So you do know about this, Kougami?" Goto ,who had just walked in, said.

"Goto, I see you to have noticed this beautiful birth," the CEO said as he turned towards the rider.

Goto wasn't quite as excited, "What have you done, don't you remember how dangerous the Greeed are!?" he shouted as he slammed his fist on the desk.

"I'm sorry to say, but I had nothing to do with this," Kougami calmly said.

"Nani (Japanese word for what)?" Goto then noticed the one of the clips on the screen showed Mezool in her rider form and Kamen Rider Birth, which made him flinch.

Kougami then paused the screen on the rider with a button on his desk, "Ah, so you've encountered the new rider, Subrashi!" He then looked to his secretary, "Satonaka, have we determined who this new rider is ?".

"Yes sir," the woman said as she got up from the couch, she then typed something on her tablet, "It would seem her identity, is the Greeed known as Mezool," she then showed a picture of the female Greeed.

"So, a Greeed has become a Kamen Rider, truly astounding," Kougami stated, "This is more than a birth, no, it is a Rebirth!".

"Kougami listen, she is not the only one to have revived!" Goto tried to explain.

"I'm very well aware of that, and greatly look forward to their Rebirth!".

"You can't be serious," Goto mumbled.

"Goto-chan, if you have no further business with the president, I would suggest you leave," Satonaka said. Well Goto was concerned, knowing very well how crazy his former boss could be, he figured it be best to head Satonaka's words. So he left, but he was still going to do whatever he could to deal with the return of the Greeed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with a certain Greeed Rider._

Mezool was walking near the ocean on a road near the docks. She was thinking a lot about yesterday, it was so strange being a hero, for so long the Greeed had battled Kamen Riders in order to complete their goals, and here she was becoming one and protecting people. But what she was thinking about even more was those two kids. Mezool wasn't sure but when she was with them she felt something. The feeling wasn't like the way she felt around Ben, but it was still a nice feeling, "This feeling thing certainly is a strange thing," the water Greeed thought, but it still felt good to finally feel.

But suddenly, a bolt of green lightning struck near Mezool, knocking the aquatic Greeed back and out of her human disguise. Mezool quickly recovered and looked to see what had attacked her, it was another Greeed. He was black with many notable green parts, he mainly looked like an insect with features such as antennas, a small beetle shell on his back, sharp claws, and connected mantis like visor for eyes.

"Uva?!" she gasped. Indeed it was the insect Greeed known as Uva, and he looked notably mad. Uva then charged at Mezool, but she quickly blocked with her cape "So you have revived as well?" Mezool said, trying to hold him back.

"As have you," Uva replied, before forcing Mezool back, "Now I can finally get my revenge on you!".

"Revenge for what?" Mezool asked.

"Don't act so innocent, you and Gamel betrayed me when Kazari and Ankh ambushed us!" Uva shouted as he pointed his sharp claws at the other Greeed.

Mezool stepped back, feeling a bit guilty, "I had no choice, and we got your body back later,".

"Shut up!" Uva then charged, "I worked so hard to get you new bodies, and you went and turned on me!".

The Greeeds traded blows and blocks for a good while, Uva had Mezool on the ropes, but she was slippery enough to hold her own. But sadly Uva eventually got the upper hand and knock Mezool away with his claws, knocking quite a few medals out of the Greeed, but thankfully none of her cores.

"Time for you to suffer like I did!" Uva shouted. But before he could finisher her off, Mezool sprayed water at Uva's face, forcing him back and giving her the chance to escape. She quickly made it to the ocean and was able to evade. Uva tried to zap Mezool out of the water with his green lighting, but she was long gone by the time he started attacking, "I will make you pay Mezool!" he cursed.

* * *

 _Not to far away however,_

The two kids from yesterday were running to the docks.

"Where are we going Mako?" Kasumi asked, carrying her plushie squid.

"To find Mezool," He replied, "She's a fish after all, so she must be by the ocean,".

 _Speaking of Mezool,_

"That was close," she said as she swam underwater, "I can believe Uva has returned to," she then started to feel a bit guilty for what she did back then, though not has much as she feel about what happened to Gamel. Then again Uva did try to steal her last core after Kazari had snatched away all her others, so she had all the right to betray him, even if he had gotten her and Gamel new bodies, right?

But before Mezool could think more on this, she sensed something in the water. She looked around and then saw what looked like a giant stingray with dozens of arms charging towards her. "Wait, isn't that my yummy?" Mezool thought, before she quickly dodged it as it tried to chomp her.

"Must, gather, FISH!" it said in a distorted voice, before trying to nab the Greeed. Mezool splashed away but the yummy was persistent.

"Cut it out!" Mezool commanded, but the yummy continued its assault, "Why won't it obey!?" The monster then grabbed onto her leg. Mezool struggled to break free, but the yummy's grip was strong. "Let go!" Mezool then kicked the yummy in the face, allowing her to get free. Soon after she got back on land. However, the yummy quickly jumped after her.

"Fiiish!" the monster shouted, by this point, Mezool figured what the desire was.

"Mezool, Mezool!" two voices that Mezool recognized said.

Mezool then looked to see the kids from yesterday running towards her, "Mako, Kasumi!?".

Unfortunately, the yummy saw this to, "FIIIIIIIISHHHH!" It screeched as it eyed the the squid plush.

What happened next horrified Mezool. The manta yummy lunged onto the kids and grabbed them, and jumped back into the ocean.

"Noooo!" Mezool shouted. She then tried to go after them, but the claw of the insect Greeed knocked her back.

"I'm not finished with you!" Uva growled before rushing in for another attack.

* * *

 _Back at the restaurant._

Hina was deep in thought. "Why did that female Greeed care so much about this boy?" she wondered, while the Greeed known as Ankh did eventually learn to care about her and Eiji, it still took him a pretty long time to do so. So for one of the other Greeeds to be caring about someone other than themselves was quite baffling. "Oh, I wish he would wake up so I could know what was going on," Hina said as she looked at the unconscious boy.

Chiyoko on the other hand, was trying to just that and wake him up, "There's gotta be something that will work," then she remembered something, "Hey, I remember this guy now," Chiyoko said, before she went to get something.

"Really?" Hina asked.

"Yeah, he was here the other day," She said as she came back with a cherry soda, "This should do the trick,".

"Are sure that going to wake him?".

"Couldn't hurt," Chiyoko then poured the soda into Ben's mouth.

"Soda!" Ben's eyes then sprang open, "CHERRY ENERGY!" He jump up and posed, (cue cherry energy arms sound), "Um, wait, where am I?".

"Your in International Cuisine Restaurant Cous Coussier," Chiyoko explained.

"Oih, what happened, how long was I out," Ben said as he got down, but then he released something, "What a minute, where's Mezool!".

"Is that your friend's name?" Chiyoko asked.

"Yes, where is she?!" Ben asked, but then he reliesed who he was talking to, "Wait, how do you know about her?!".

"Well, she's the one who brought you here," Hina explained, "I think she just left for the docks, or something,".

"Oh yes, arigatou," Ben bowed before running out the door.

"W-wait," Hina said as she began to chase after him, but he was long gone by the time she got to the main room of the restaurant.

* * *

 _Back with the Greeeds._

Uva had knocked Mezool into an alleyway.

"Not now Uva!" Mezool shouted, "I have to save those kids,".

"Why, are you so concerned about those stupid humans?" Uva asked, sounding slightly less angered.

"Their not stupid!" Mezool shouted.

"Are you going to absorb them too?" Uva asked, "Just like you tried with those families before OOO finished us off?".

"W-what no, I wasn't going to," she stuttered, which allowed Uva to hit her again.

"What, did you actually care about them?" Uva taunted, "You just want their love for yourself!"

Mezool was silent, she hadn't thought of how she had trapped and tried to absorb their love, which would have killed them. It wasn't till now that she had realized how horrible that was, what if she had almost absorbed Mako or Kasumi back then?! At this point, Mezool wasn't thinking with that much logic.

"The Greeed will never be more than monsters!" Uva shouted, making sure he was hurting Mezool as much as possible "And you will always be one of the worst,".

Mezool fell on her knees, the pain from Uva words hurt so much, "Why must that be my fate?!" she moaned, "Am I really just a love obsessed pile of medals?!".

"You know that's not true Mezool!" a voice that made the fish Greeed jump inside, she quickly looked to see Ben behind her, who was now wearing his blue trench coat that matched his hat.

"Who the _**Bleep**_ are you?" Uva asked, before be hit be few crystal blast from Ben's blaster.

"I'm the reason you Greeeds are alive again," Ben replied, after putting the blaster away and holding up the cyan medals.

"You?" Uva said unbelievably, but Ben payed him know attention.

"Mezool, you're not just a monster made of medals," he said as he got down to Mezool's level, "I created the cyan medals to revive the Greeed because I saw more then just pile of medals,".

Mezool looked at him, her eyes filled with anxiety .

"I saw people, who were cheated out of a happy life, and who are capable of being good," Ben explained, "If we're really just a pile of medals, then why fight Kazari so fearsomely when he hurt Gamel and me?".

Mezool thought about that, "It's because, well, I don't know, I just felt so angry when you and Gamel got hurt," she replied, starting to feel a bit more confident, "I guess was thinking of someone other than myself,".

"What kinda nonsense is that, Greeeds only care for themselves!" Uva shouted.

"Your wrong Uva," Mezool said as she stood up, "Since I've come back I've learned there's more to life just aimlessly pursuing one's desires,".

Uva then began to chuckle, "Then why did your yummy attack those humans?" this made Mezool and Ben flinch.

"I-I, I didn't mean for them to get hurt," Mezool said, "I was only trying to bring back Gamel,".

"Heh, spare me you bull-" before Uva could finish Ben blasted more crystal bullets at him.

"Does she look like that cat Greeed?" Ben snapped, "If it was an accident, then I believe you Mezool,".

" **Your a fool for doing so,"** the anxiety in Ben's head taunted.

"Shut up doubt," Ben thought back to it.

"Thank you Ben," Mezool said after she looked at the human, but then looked sad again, "But still, Mako, Kasumi, Gamel, Ben, you all got hurt because of me, I can't stand this feeling!".

"Hey, C'est la vie ( _French for that's life,)_ , It's just what happens when have people you care about," Ben said as he placed his hand on Mezool's shoulder "To be honest, the way you feel right now really shows that you truly care,".

Mezool just looked at Ben, at this point she wasn't to sure what to think.

"You're not just some monster who OOO destroyed," Ben said, "You're someone who truly cares about others, at least that's what I think,".

"Shut up already!" Uva then charged, but was then washed away by a stream water.

"You really mean that Ben?" Mezool asked.

"Of course Mezool," Ben smiled "Just be sure you clean up your mess,".

Mezool nodded and began walking towards Uva, and as she did this her medals appeared on her belt, "Henshin!".

 **Shachi!**

 **Unagi!**

 **Tako!**

 **Sha-sha-shauta, Sha-sha-shauta! (sung by groovy music).**

"W-what, how did you?" Uva stuttered.

"I don't have time to deal with you," Mezool said before grabbing the insect Greeed with her whip and flinging him away. Ben looked at this before, holding up a sign that had a 10 on. Afterwards Mezool splashed away to the ocean, by summoning water to propel her.

"This should be good," Ben said as he ran after her.

* * *

It wasn't long until Mezool had gotten underwater and saw the manta yummy, "There you are you disobedient scum!" Mezool jetted towards the yummy and landed a powerful kick onto its back. The yummy quickly recovered and then summoned water bombs from itself and tossed them at Mezool, but the rider was able to swiftly evade. Mezool then summoned tentacles from her legs that formed into a drill and started boring into the yummy, causing medals and fish to be knocked out of it. The yummy then knocked her aside with its fins and tried to escape, but Mezool wasn't going to let it get away. Her cape then detached had gave chase, but the yummy was too fast. Eventually the yummy tried to strike Mezool, she tried to dodge, but the yummy was able to knock out a good few cell medals.

After Mezool recovered from the attack, she noticed that the cell medals that were knocked out were starting to form together, "Hm, I wonder?" Mezool then touched one of the clusters, and it became a piranha like creatures, shortly after the others became this as well. Mezool was delighted at the reinforcements, and quickly commended them to go after the yummy. The fish then darted after the manta monster and chomped down on it once they got close enough.

The monster roared in pain, it then tried to shake of the fish, but to no avail. The watery Rider then lashed out her unagi whips grabbed the manta and pulled the beast towards her. Mezool then dug her tentacles into the back of the yummy, and drilled it until it let out a final roar and exploded.

After the explosion, Mezool saw the two kids and enough cell medals to revive Gamel sinking to the bottom of the sea. She quickly grabbed the unconscious children and created an air bubble around them. Mezool then looked at the medals as they sank away and sighed, "I'm sorry Gamel, but you'll have to wait a little longer," she then took the kids and swam to the surface.

It wasn't long til they were back on dry land Mezool then used her hydrokinesis to draw the seawater out of the kids mouths, "Please be okay,".

After a few moments, the kids slowly opened their eyes,

"M-mezool?" Mako asked as he awoke.

"Is that you?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Mako smiled.

"Oh thank goodness," Mezool said with relief .

"Wait, where's my squiddy!?" Kasumi cried, try to find her toy.

"eh, don't worry, I'll find it," Mezool then jumped back into the ocean. Then after a few minutes, she came back with the toy, "Here, is this it?" she asked nervously.

"Squiddy!" Kasumi said as took back her toy and cuddled it, "Thank you!".

"Heh, your welcome," Mezool replied.

While the trio was rejoicing, Ben peeked in from the corner. "Hmm, how interesting," he thought.

" **Now** s **he's going to leave you!"** the anxiety sang.

"Oh, don't start that again!" Ben hushed, "Just let me enjoy being awake for once!".

* * *

 _A few hours later,_

The kids had left for their home at the orphanage, and Ben and Mezool were walking down the street as the sun set.

Ben felt confident that Mezool was close to becoming truly good, but anxieties did still linger in his mind,but he made sure not to show it. He worried that if Mezool knew he had doubt, it could mess up their friendship. Ben didn't mean to have doubts, but he couldn't help it. Traveling for so many years, he had seen a lot of things, some not so good, which lead him to being paranoid and having anxieties that were just there to make him sad. Despite this, Ben still believed Mezool could be redeemed, no matter what the evil thoughts told him.

Mezool of course had really warmed up to Ben, she couldn't believe a human could be so nice. After all, the other humans she had met ether used her or they had tried to destroy her, one actually succeeding in doing so. So it was nice that she could relax around Ben, even if he was a rather strange person. Perhaps this was feelings of friendship, Mezool was not sure of this because before she had her new medal, she could not feel things properly. Either way, it was nice to have a someone who wouldn't kill her, the minute he saw fit.

"It's a little strange, I've gotten so used to you being so small," Ben said, "But it's nice to see you've been restored to your beautiful self,".

Mezool blushed a little, "Thanks, I'm just glad you're okay,".

"It takes more than a crazed cat to keep me down," Ben replied, "I just hope you behaved yourself while I was out,".

Mezool nervously chuckled at this, but then she remembered something she wanted to ask Ben, but was unsure about it.

"Something on your mind?" Ben asked.

"Its nothing," Mezool answered, but Ben knew her better than that.

"Y'know, even with a body I can still tell when your lying, I saw how you were looking at those children," Ben pointed out, which made the Greeed flinch.

"It's just, when I was with those kids, I felt something," Mezool explained, "But it didn't feel like the way when I'm around Gamel, or you,".

"Pardon me for asking Mezool, but do you understand what love is?" Ben asked.

"Love is what I desire most," Mezool said feeling somewhat confused.

"But why?" Ben asked.

"Why do I need a reason to desire?" Mezool stated casually.

"Fair point, after all, just about everyone desires that, and can you really blame them," Ben replied, "But which kind of love do you desire?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well yah see, most people think of romance when they talk about love," Ben explained, "But in reality love can come in many forms, such as friendship and family,"

"Really?" Mezool asked,

"And if you want to get really technical, love has many qualities that make it so sought out," Ben explained, "Love is patient, love is kind, it always protects, always trust, always hopes, always preserves, just to name a few," to Mezool this sounded a lot like Gamel. Mezool then pulled out the rhino medal and thought about the mammal Greeed.

"Gamel," Mezool moaned as she stared at the medal, which Ben took notice of.

"Is that, Gamel's?" he asked, but Mezool didn't respond. Ben wanted to cheer her up, but he was somewhat intimidated by the Greeed being more than a small fish, "We should find a place to stay, we don't want that creepy cat to find us,", Ben suggested, to which Mezool nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _After a bit more walking, the duo arrived at a familiar restaurant._

"Here, are you sure Ben-san?" Mezool asked.

"Sure, from what I've heard this a great place," Ben explained, "Besides, the people here helped me wake up, plus I don't think the other Greeed know about this place,so I'm sure it will do,".

"Well okay," Mezool said, still sounding nervous.

Ben then went and knocked on the door, which was answered by Hina, who was a bit surprised.

"Mezool?".

"Hello, uh, Hina was it?" Mezool replied, to which she nodded.

"We don't really have a place to stay, so, um," Ben explained.

"I understand, come right in," Hina nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Kougami was working on finishing one of his cake, a thing he spent most of his time doing. "Satonaka, has the gift for our new rider friend?" he said as he frosted the cake.

"Yes, the medals have been gathered from the delivery," the secretary reported, "But are you sure giving the Greeed so many cell medals is a good idea?".

"Of course it is!" Kougami said, "I believe this present may very well lead to another Subrashi Rebirth!" he then placed a blackish-gray medal onto the cake.

* * *

 _Back at Cous Coussir,_

Hina had helped the duo get settled in the room that once housed Eiji and Ankh. Ben was chilling out on the top bunk, and on the bottom bunk Mezool was lying on her blue cloak, the one that usually appeared around the Greeed.

"I hope this will do," Hina said.

"I think it will work," Ben said, sounding polite.

"Thank you again," Mezool thanked, "But why have you been so nice to me,".

Hina thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, I guess I just couldn't turn someone away who needed help," she explained, remembering Eiji and how he would do the same, "Good night, I hope you sleep well," Hina then left.

It was quiet for a bit.

"Feel free to drop the human disguise, your true form doesn't bother me," Ben said, "I think you look much better in your true form,".

"Really, how come?" Mezool asked.

"I just prefer the true form of thing, and I'm not really a biggest fan of humans," Ben explained "Their just so unpredictable, and crazy,".

"Aren't you a human ?" Mezool asked.

"Your point?" Ben replied.

"Right, good night Ben," Mezool replied, sounding a bit confused.

"Sleep well my friend," Ben chuckled, he then tried to get comfortable, soon found a few red feathers on the bed, "Huh, who knew the bird brain molted back then," he then brushed the feathers away. Then once he was sure Mezool was asleep, he made his hands into a praying position and bowed his head, "Hey boss, just wanted to say thanks for making sure things have gone good so far, hopefully the rest will go just as well,if not better," he prayed, "Anyways, please give me the guidance to help the others find redemption, and also please help Mezool stay on the right path," he asked hopefully, "Thanks I really appreciate it, right then, I love you and your son to, omen, amen, whichever you prefer, good bye for now, and thanks again for everything," Ben then went to sleep afterwards.

* * *

 **Finally got this chapter done, hope I did a good job. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this, also let me know what you want to see more of, action, humor, character development, let me know what you want more of.**

 **Remember reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories. See yah in the next chapter, it's going to be good.**


	7. Chapter 7, Meanwhile, Truck, Gorilla?

Mourning had arisen at _Cous Coussier._ Ben was sound asleep, while Mezool was awake in her Greeed form and she was pondering something.

"Gamel, I hope this is the best choice," she then looked at Ben, "When is he going to wake up?", Mezool didn't feel like waiting, so she decided to splash Ben with her hydrokinesis.

"Gahh, what, ahh!" Ben said before he fell out of the bed, "Hello, what, I'm awake!".

"Ben-san," Mezool said, to which Ben quickly got up, regaining his cool.

"Yes?" he replied, to see that Mezool was holding Gamel's rhino medal.

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday, about how love always trust," Mezool explained. "I don't know if I can protect Gamel's core from the other Greeed, but I want to trust that you might be able to," she placed the medal in Ben's hand,

"Mezool," Ben said, feeling quite astounded that Mezool would trust him with something so important, "I promise, I will guard Gamel's core with my life," he said confidently while also being serious, which put Mezool at ease. "Speaking of which, how soon can we revive him?" Ben asked.

"We need more cell medals," Mezool replied.

"Of course, however, I doubt this would be a good place for you to spawn a yummy nest," Ben explained, "We don't want any of your 'brethren' to find us,".

"Right," Mezool replied, sounding somewhat annoyed. Then she sensed something "A yummy,".

"Well I guess that's how we're getting the cell medals," Ben said before Mezool ran out the door, transforming into her human form, "Hey wait up fishy!".

As Mezool ran ahead, she bumped into Hina.

"Mezool?" she asked. Mezool just shrugged it off and left the restaurant.

"Your Hina izumi right?" Hina then turned to see Ben, "I didn't get a chance to thank you for your hospitality,"

"Oh, your welcome," she replied, "Um, how did you?".

"Revive Mezool, yeah, it's a long story," Ben said as he scratched the back of his head, "Anyways, pardon me for asking, but could you keep an eye on her?".

"Nani?"

"You see I have some business I need to attend to, and Mezool is really determined to bring back her friend Gamel," Ben explained.

"But why do you need me to help?"

"Well, I just figured, that since you were able to handle Ankh, you might be able to," Ben nervously said before Hina interrupted him.

"Wait, how do you know about Ankh?".

"I did a lot of research on the Greeed before I came here," Ben explained.

Hina thought for a moment. Well she didn't know this boy very well, she could tell he was worried about Mezool. "Okay, I'll keep her out of trouble,".

"Oh thank you," Ben said as he bowed politely, "I promise I'll do something to make for the trouble,". Hina then nodded before she left. "She's pretty nice," Ben thought, "That OOO's is a lucky guy," Ben then lifted the restaurant.

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

On the top of a building sat a tough looking young man in a green jacket, which of course was Uva.

The insect Greeed was deep in thought. "What the heck did that human mean?" Uva thought back to how Ben claimed to have revived the Greeed with the cyan medals, "Those medals," Uva tried to remember. His memories were foggy, but he could almost remember his core being repaired and glimpsing upon the cyan medals.

Suddenly, a yummy that resemblance a mantis walked up to him.

"Have found out were my cores are yet?" the Greeed asked.

"Yes master?" it spoke, "The Greeed known as Kazari has them,".

"Kazari!" Uva grumbled as he made a fist, "He's going to pay!", Uva then got up.

"What shall I do?" the yummy asked.

"Go get me more medals," Uva answered,

"Yes sir!" the yummy then jumped away.

* * *

 _Back with Ben,_

"I hope I made the right decision to leave Mezool alone," Ben thought as he walked down the street, "What am I saying, of course it will be fine," he assured himself, " Besides, Hina is with her, and Mezools way nicer then that bird brain,".

" **You just can't handle her now that she's the same size as you,"** The anxiety taunted, making Ben shutter.

"Egh, Quiet you," Ben then regained his cool, "Any case, I need more info if I am to continue my quest," Ben then pulled out a soda can that had a cyan stripe on it. He then pulled the top, causing it to transform into a robotic chameleon, "See what you can find out about the Greeeds," he then gave the robot a flash drive that had a M on it. The can-eleon grabbed it with it's metal tongue before scampering off. "I should really do more customs of those droids," he chuckled to himself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Mezool,_

Mezool walked through the city, searching for the yummy. She seemed calm, but on the inside Mezool was anxious to bring back Gamel.

"Where is that yummy!?" she thought to herself.

As she walked, she noticed a mother, who appeared to be comforting a hurt child.

"Don't worry sweetie, it will be okay," the mother said as she offered him some candy.

"Thank you mommy," he said before hugging her, "I love you!".

For a brief moment, those people looked like Gamel and Mezool, giving the Greeed much heartache. Mezool then looked at the piece of candy she had gotten before Gamel's demise. The thought of the moment made her cores ache.

"Gamel, you were a Greeed, and yet you desired nothing," Mezool said to herself, "Yet you were somehow satisfied with what you had," Mezool then felt determined, "I promise, I will bring you back Gamel,". She then went to continue her search.

However, not to far away, Hina had overheard everything and felt sadden by the Greeed's despair. It almost reminded her of how she felt when Eiji had left to find a way to restore Ankh.

* * *

 _Back with Ben,_

"Okay, I'm sure things should be good with Mezool," Ben then looked at the rhino medal as he walked through a plaza, "Won't be much longer big guy,".

"You sure about that?" a blond dude who was leaning on a wall said.

"Oh, you," Ben said sounding unamused, "Kazari was it?".

"I see you've heard of me," Kazari said as his human disguise faded.

"Yeah, I tend to remember someone who zapped my back," Ben sarcastically said as he put the medal away.

"Heh, y'know that medal of yours look interesting," Kazari said, "Why don't you let me have a look at it?".

"Yeah sorry, but I think it's safer with me," Ben said as he turned away, "After all, weren't you one of the first of the Greeed to get destroyed?".

Kazari then tried to zap Ben with his lightning, feeling a bit ticked at his remark. But Ben quickly dodged and pulled out his blaster as he turn around and shot at the Greeed. The crystal blast only fazed Kazari slightly, but it was enough for the boy to make a run for it.

"How cute, thinking you could get away," Kazari then gave chase with his super speed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Mezool._

As the female Greeed was walking, she felt that someone was following her. Mezool looked behind her to see Hina. Mezool brushed this off and continued walking, but she noticed that Hina was following her. "Leave me be human,", Mezool groaned.

"Oh, sorry," Hina said. After which Mezool looked away and started walking again, which Hina followed.

"Ugh, what do want with me," Mezool said, feeling very annoyed.

"I um, was just wondering, were you where going?" Hina said, trying to not sound suspicious.

"If you must know, I need to go find a yummy that was spawned by one of the other Greeeds.," Mezool grudgingly explained, hoping it might make Hina go away.

"Do you know where he is?" Hina asked, which made Mezool flinch,

"I can sense how close it is, but I'm not sure of the exact location,".

"Maybe I can help you find him," Hina suggested, before walking closer.

"Fine," Mezool sighed, Hina was one of the few humans that didn't aggravate her that much after all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

Karzari had Ben pinned up against a wall.

"What do you want sardine breath?!" Ben groaned.

"I guess you don't know how Greeed work do you?" Kazari chuckled.

"Oh I know plenty, especially about you and your lying ways,".

"Then you know what I want," Kazari then eyed the cyan medals in Ben's pocket, "What do we have here?", he prepared to snatch them. But the medals jumped out of Ben's coat and flew away.

"Oh gee, thanks for the help!" Ben shouted sarcastic.

"Heh, Oh well, I'll just help myself to Gamel's medal" Kazari then tried to grab the rhino medal from the coat pocket, but Ben grabbed it first and he and a tight grip, "Give up already," Kazari then tried to wrestle the medal out of Ben's hand.

"Never you screen hogging puss!" Ben screamed, his grip loosening. But before the feline Greeed could steal the medal.

"Kazari!" a very angry voice shouted.

"Huh?" Kazari look in the direction of the voice, and was greeted by Uva's fist, which knocked him back and away from Ben. "Uva?" Kazari asked as recovered from the blow, "Heh, I was wondering when you'd show up,".

"Shut up you backstabbing punk!" Uva shouted, and he was even madder then when he attacked Mezool, "Give me back my cores!".

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Kazari lied, but he then noticed that Ben was escaping "Hey get back here!" Kazari tried to go after him, but was knocked back by the insect Greeed.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Uva shouted.

"Heh, Fine!" Kazari then charged at his former companion.

* * *

 _Not to far away in a few minutes,_

"Whooi, that was close," he panted, "Heheh, thanks buggy boy," Ben then flinched as he heard feline Greeed coming, "Oh no, I think it's time to go," he said before darting off. After running a good bit Ben noticed what looked some sort of armored delivery truck that was being loaded. Ben took his chance and darted into the back of the truck, thankfully the blue hatted boy wasn't noticed when the worker closed the door and started the truck.

By the time Kazari had made onto the screen, the truck had already left.

"You can't run forever boy," Kazari taunted, before he heard Uva coming "Uh oh, time to take my leave," he then jumped away, after which Uva arrived on screen, who cursed with much rage after finding his foe was gone.

* * *

 _Back with Ben, who was in the back of a truck_

"Ah, that was close," Ben sighed "Yeash, and I thought things were hard with just Mezool," he then sat down and leaned on a canister, "I hope I havn't gotten in over my head,".

" **You know you have,"** the doubt chimed in, " **If you had lost that medal, Mezool would have killed you!".**

"Mow, can't I go one chapter without you messing with me!?" Ben shouted, "Besides, I didn't lose it, so I don't need to worry," after Ben said this, he then felt worried, "But if I do mess up, I'll probably loose my new friend," Ben then looked at the rhino medal, "Mezool trusted me, I guess the least I can do is try to trust her, despite what you anxiety say.

" **You may have saved Mezool, but you'll never save the others !"** the anxiety said, trying to hurt Ben as much as possible " **Your foolish** **for pursuing this hopeless dream, you should give up before they kill you!".**

Ben shuttered at the thought, he knew messing with creatures like the Greeed was incredibly dangerous, but he just couldn't let go of the thought of them becoming good, "No, I won't give up," Ben told himself, "Besides, since I got Mezool to be nicer, I'm sure I can at least get Gamel," Ben said before leaning back casually, "Because unlike the others, Gamel has shown a strong sense of loyalty, and with such a good trait, he should be no problem," after he said this, Ben slid back too much and knocked over the canister he was leaning on, "Gaahhh, oops,".

After getting back up, Ben noticed that the canister had cell medals in it, "Hm, interesting, this could be quite useful," he said as he grinned. His eyes then wandered over to what looked like a cake box, "What do we have here?" Ben then opened the box to see something that made his eyes light up, "This is amazing!".

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

Kougami was viewing a recording of the cyan medals restore the core medals on his laptop.

"So, this is the cause of rebirth," he said seriously, but slightly excited, "These new medals, subrasi!" he then pondered something, "And yet, there was never any mention of these medals in the history of OOO," his thought was then interrupted by his phone, "Hello,".

"Sir, someone has infiltrated one of our trucks," the voice said, "We're sending you a video feed from the truck's security camera now,".

Kougami's laptop then showed someone in a blue hat, "Interesting,".

"Should he be captured?".

"No, leave him be," Kougami answered, "He may be the key to the subrasi rebirth,".

* * *

 _Back with Ben,_

"This is amazing!" Ben said with excitement, before taking another bite of the cake, "The flavor and craftsmanship is so wonderful and perfect!".

After finishing a slice Ben turned his attention to the gorilla core medal "Alright, time for the main point of interest," Ben then gathered the cell medals back into the canister, afterwards he dropped the rhino and gorilla medal into the canister. The the canister began to rumble, then the cell medals flouted out and formed the shape of the mammal Greeeed. "Oh boy," Ben said, feeling rather nervous, but excited "Alright, let's take it nice and easy boy,".

"W-what, happened?" the Greeed asked after letting out a yawn.

"It's okay big guy," Ben said comforting.

"Who are you?!" he asked, sounding a bit scarred, "Mezool, where's Mezool!?".

"D-don't worry, I'll, Uuummph," Ben said right before Gamel unintentionally punched him.

"Meeezzzooooolll!" Gamel shouted before he broke down the door and jumped out.

"Ow," Ben said, sounding dazed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

The girls were walking through the city near some buildings, Mezool still not feeling completely pleased about the human.

"So, why are you looking for a yummy?" Hina asked trying to lighten the mood, "Couldn't you just make your own?".

"If you must know, I'm trying to find a yummy so I can bring back Gamel," Mezool replied, hoping that would keep her quiet, "I can't create a yummy nest because it would attracted some unwanted attention,".

"Gamel, isn't he one of the Greeed?" Hina asked.

"Yes, he is," Mezool replied, before sounding a bit sadden, "He used to be here with me, until,".

"Until what?" Hina asked, to which Mezool just walked away. Hina then thought she saw a tear fall from Mezool's eye, "He was your friend wasn't he?".

"He was the only Greeed that never betrayed me," Mezool explained, "Even after I left him, he was still so loyal," Guilt was very relevant in the Greeeds voice, "I miss him so much,".

"I thought Greeed's couldn't feeling emotions like humans?" Hina asked, noticing how Mezool acted was nothing like the other Greeeds she had seen, not counting Ankh.

"You're not wrong, we Greeed's don't have senses like you humans," Mezool said glumly, "But, Gamel, somehow, he felt something when he was with me," Mezool explained "And now, ever since I got this new medal, things have felt different,".

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know," Mezool replied with a bit of fluster, "Its like, things seem more clearer," Mezool then sounded a bit happier "When I think about Gamel, I can almost, feel," Mezool was slightly confused, she felt sad and slightly glad at the thought have Gamel.

This made Hina remember all that had happened with her brother and Ankh, "I know how hard it feels to loose someone you care about," this caught the Greeeds attention, "At times, it felt like there was nothing I could do," Hina sounded a bit glum, before sounding more uplifting, "But I held on to the hope that I would see them again, and eventually, they came back,".

Mezool was fairly interested, she never thought other humans besides Ben might understand her pain. "But how did your desire come true, even without a yummy or a Greeed?".

"I'm not really sure how to explain," Hina replied, "I just try thinking about the day that I'll see them again, and how great it will feel,".

Oddly enough, this made Mezool feel at ease, "Thank you, Hina," she said, in a somewhat friendly tone. To which Hina nodded. "Gamel, I can't wait to see you again,"she thought.

* * *

 _Speaking of Gamel,_

The large Greeed trudged through the street, desperately searching for his loved one. "Mezool!?" he cried. Unfortunately Gamel didn't think to use his human disguise when looking, which caused a bit of a panic. "Raaaaarrrgr!" he roared, before tossing a cell medal into himself, causing a gorilla like yummy to appear, "Find Mezool!" Gamel commanded, to which the yummy eaped in obyidence before running of to complete its mission.

Gamel was then hit by cell medal blasts. He then looked to see Kamen Rider Birth.

"What have you done now Greeed?" Birth asked sounding intense, his birth buster at the ready.

"N-no, go away!" Gamel said with fear. While he wasn't the brightest Greeed, he still remembered who destroyed him. Gamel then charged at Birth, hoping he could knock him away. The rider then shot at the Greeed, but Gamel was unfazed. Birth quickly put a cell medal into his belt before the rhino could hit him.

 **Drill Arm!**

Birth then hit his drill into Gamel, which knocked out a good amount of cell medals out of the Greeed before pushing him back and onto the ground.

Gamel didn't know why, but that feeling from before felt even worse. Whatever this feeling was, he didn't like it. "Mezool, help me Mezool!" he cried. Birth then readied his attack, but before he could charge at the Greeed, a blue, rather cartoonish bomb rolled underneath him.

"Hmm?" he asked, before the bomb blew up, filling the area with smoke.

"Huh?" Gamel asked, before someone tackled him, "Nah!".

After the smoke cleared Birth saw that the Greeed had disappeared.

"What the, where'd he go?" he grumbled, before untransforming, "With all the Greeeds reappearing and Eiji still gone, I'm going to need some backup," Goto then pulled out his phone.

* * *

 _Afterwards, not too far away._

The mammal Greeed found himself in a small ally with the boy in the blue hat from early. "What, where am I!?" he said, still feeling frantic.

"C-calm down big guy," Ben said, he was a bit nervous dealing with a Greeed that had all of it's body, and a pretty big one at that. But then he thought of something, he then grabbed something out of his pocket "You like these right?" he said as he offered the Greeed a piece of candy.

"Oh," the Greeed then took the candy, he then transformed into his human form and ate it, without taking off the rapper, "Mmmh, good,".

"This more if you want any," Ben said, trying to calm the gentle giant. Gamel nodded at this, to which Ben gave him more, "Thank goodness that worked," Ben mumbled with relief. Gamel then looked saddened, much to Ben's dismay, "You okay?".

"Mezool," Gamel slowly said.

"Oh, you want to see her right?" Ben asked, "Well lucky for you, I have come to bring you to her,".

This caught Gamel's attention, "You can take me to Mezool!" he then picked Ben up, "Where, where is Mezool!?" he asked with nervous excitement as he shook the boy.

"E-e-easy there big guy!" Ben asked, trying to sound calm, but failing, "Quit the sagozo shaking and I'll show you!" to which the Greeed did, "Thank you," Ben said, try to recover from the dizziness as core medals flouted around his head, "Follow me mister knuckle man!" he said before dashing of, to which Gamel eagerly followed.

* * *

 _Back with the girls,_

Mezool suddenly twitched.

"Are you okay?" Hina asked.

"I think so," Mezool explained, "But I can feel another yummy,"

"Where is it?" Hina asked sounding a bit nervous.

"I'm not sure, but it's close," Mezool answered.

Then suddenly, a large figure landed behind the girls.

"Oooh, ooh, bring to master," it cried as it pounded its chest.

* * *

 _Back with the boys,_

"So tell me Gamel, what is it you desire," Ben asked as Gamel as the Greeed was chomping down more candy, "I know it's related to Mezool, I'm just curious on the details,".

"Mezool, she is everything to me," Gamel explained, being a bit simpler than the other Greeeds, he didn't really see the need to hide things, "Ever since our cores were created, she was always there for me," Gamel said after consuming another peppermint, "Mezool is the only thing that I could ever want,".

"I can see why, she's very nice," Ben said.

"I miss her so much," Gamel moaned, "Being with Mezool, it makes me feel like I'm," he then tried to think of what he meant .

"Complete, like in way that doesn't require core medals perhaps?".

"Yeah, that's it!" He said, before noticing the lack of sweets in his hand, "Can I have more candy?".

"Hang in there big guy, I'm sure will find her soon," Ben said after tossing him more candy.

"Yeah, my yummy should have found her by now," Gamel said casually with joy as chomped down a peppermint.

"Wait what?".

* * *

 _Speaking of which,_

The yummy was trying to grab Mezool, who had henshined into her Rider form. The Gorilla yummy threw a punch a Mezool, but the watery rider dodged by becoming liquid.

"What does this yummy even want with you?" Hina asked after she had taken cover.

"How should I know!?" Mezool said after she returned to solid form, "I didn't make it!".

"Well then what Greeed did?" Hina asked, as Mezool dodged another blow.

"Blarg, capture, return, ooh, ohh!" the yummy groaned, before Mezool grabbed it with her whip and shocked it. However, the gorilla was able to shake it off and yank Mezool towards him. The monster then grabbed the Greeed and threw her over its shoulder.

"Put me down!" Mezool protested. But the yummy paid her no attention and begin to walk off.

"Oh no, there must be something I can do" Hina said, before she had an idea.

"Ooh, ooh, return," the yummy moaned. But suddenly it found that it was getting higher in the air, "Ooh?". Hina was lifting the yummy and Mezool in the air.

"N-nani?" Mezool asked.

Hina then threw the yummy with all her mighty. As the monster flew through the air, Mezool was able to escape its grasp, before it slammed into a wall.

"Yatta!" Hina cheered.

"Hphm, you sure you're not a Greeed to?" Mezool joked, to which Hina grinned feeling a bit shy.

But soon after, the yummy recovered and tried ponce on Mezool. The Greeed was able to notice this and became liquid to dodge. She then reformed behind the ape and lashed it with her whips. The yummy groaned in pain, before turning around and trying to charge her. Mezool countered by spraying water on the ape, then shocking it with her whip.

"Gaaaauuuooooh, oh," the yummy moaned as it fell to the ground, "Must, get, Mezoooool,".

The way it said her name caught Mezool's attention, "Wait, did, Gamel create you?".

"Gamel master, ooh, must bring Mezool!" it moaned.

"He's alive?" Mezool said, her voice beginning to get excited, "Where is he, tell me, show me!"

The yummy then tried to get up. But it was then struck by green energy circles, destroying and leaving behind only a single cell medal.

Mezool was shocked, her chance of finding Gamel had just disappeared before her eyes, "No, Gamel," she cried quietly as she fell to her knees.

"Darn **,** only one cell medal," The Mantis yummy who destroyed the gorilla yummy said after He walked past her and picked up the medal, "This will not please master Uva!".

Mezool then made a fist, "That, was my, only way to find him!" Mezool screamed with anger before lashing out on the yummy with full force, whipping and zapping it with a rage like shark. The yummy was eventually knocked back, but was quickly grabbed by Mezool's whips and electrocuted. Mezool then jumped it to the air and rider kicked the insect, creating a huge explosion and leaving behind a pile of medals. But this was not enough to sooth the sea Greeed. Mezool kept angrily beating the medals, crying for her lost friend.

"Mezool stop, this isn't going to help you find Gamel!" Hina said as she tried to restrain the Greeed.

"Urggh, GAMEL!" Mezool cried.

* * *

 _Not to far away however._

The sound of the cry passed through the mammal Greeed's ears loud and clear, almost as if he didn't have dull scenes.

"Mezool?" Gamel spoke,

"Pardon?" Ben asked.

"I, can hear her, and she's crying," Gamel said, shuddering at the thought of such a heartbreaking sight, "Mezooooool!" he shouted before running off.

"Wait, oh not again," Ben said before follow. Shortly after the two had exited the alley, Ben had lost sight of the Greeed, "Oh great," he moaned. Ben thought things couldn't get worse, then he saw that Kamen Rider Birth had seen Gamel. "You have got to be kidding me," he groaned before calming down, "Okay, Gamel's in human form so maybe he won't notice,".

Unfortunately, Gamel was so excited about Mezool that his human disguise faded. "Mezool!".

"Oh come on!" Ben panicked,

"There you are Greeed," Goto quietly said, before henshining and pulling out the birth buster. He took aim at the mammal Greeed. But before he could fire, something hit his hand and threw of his aim. After Birth recovered he saw that not to far away a boy with a blue fedora had a blue blaster.

"What are you doing!?"

"I, I, won't let you hurt my friend," Ben nervously said, shaking like crazy.

Birth was confused by this, "What are you talking about, don't you know that was Greeed?".

"I'm aware, but I still won't let you hurt him," Ben replied trying to sound intense, but was still scarred.

Before Birth could reacted, the cyan medals swooped in and started circling his head before stopping and shot small laser at him.

"Oh thank goodness, Gamel wait up!" Ben said before dashing off.

As for Goto, he found that he was frozen, but concision.

"Why do you interfere with my misssssion?" a voice said.

"What do you mean?!" he asked.

"I wasssss made to bring redemption to the Greeed," the voice answered.

"What, but that Greeed hurt a lot of people, their selfish and evil!".

"But from what I have ssssssseen, many humansss have also hurt a lot of people," the voice pondered, "And yet many thossssse were forgiven, why can't the sssssame be ssssaid for the Greeed?".

"They can't feel, and they will do anything to achieve their goals!" Goto countered

"Really?" the voice said, "Because the actionsssss of the water and bird Greeed have proven otherwise,". There was then a glow and the medals left Goto and flew away.

Goto was stumped. Who was that voice, how did he know about Ankh, and was it related to that boy?

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

Mezool was still sobbing, "Gamel, why, why did I leave you!?" she moaned, "If I had just stayed with you, you would still be," she couldn't finish the sentience.

"I'm sorry," Hina wanted to comfort the Greeed, but she didn't know how to.

Mezool then became liquid and splashed away.

"Wait, Mezool!" Hina cried, "Oh no," she then went after Mezool.

However, right above them, the cyan medals were floating and watching. They orbited each other a few times before splitting up flying off.

* * *

 _Back with Gamel_ ,

After so much running, the Greeed had become lost. What was worse is he couldn't feel his yummy anymore.

"Mezool, Mezool!" Gamel moaned before collapsing to the ground, "Mezool, what did I do wrong?" he moaned, memories of when she left him flooding his head. He then felt that feeling from before, it hurt so much. It made him wonder if he was ever loved. Just then a medal that had dragon on it hovered in front of Gamel. "Ooh, core medal?" Gamel tried to grab it, but it moved. He tried again, but the medal moved once more. After one more attempt, the medal then flew away, prompting Gamel to chase it, "W-wait, come back!".

Not to far away, Ben was beginning to catch up. "Where is he off to now?" Ben panted. Then a medal that had a python flew up to him, catching his attention. "What are you up now?" Ben asked in a curious yet interested tone. After which the medal did a loop and flew after Gamel, which the human followed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Mezool,_

The female Greeed was sitting at the edge of a dock, her eyes dripping tears.

"Gamel," she sobbed as all the memories of the mammal Greeed filled her thoughts, "I-I don't deserve someone like you," she moaned, she then thought about how the Greeed tried to take over the world, and wondered was it really even worth it? "Gamel, a world without you, what kinda world even is that?" she pondered, "I don't need this world, I just need you,".

Just then, a medal with a chameleon flew in and floated around Mezool. She looked at medal and oddly enough it kinda reminded her of Ben, "Heh, I guess I still have you Ben," she chuckled with a tiny bit of joy. The medal then started nudging her, like it wanted to show her something, "Huh, what is it?". The medal then flew past her, which she then followed.

After she had followed the medal onto the land, Mezool stopped when she saw something that made her feel like time had stopped. Standing before her was a large creature that looked like a cross between a rhino, gorilla, and elephant. It had tusks on one fist and horns on the other, its skin was thick, and it had somewhat of a sad look on its face.

"Mezool?" it nervously asked.

"Gamel, is that really you?" Mezool asked, trying to contain her emotions.

"Um, yes?" Gamel asked, sounding nervous and confused, especially when Mezool jumped onto the mammal Greeed, and grabbed him in a hug.

"GAMEL!" she cried, her joy as deep as the ocean.

"MEZOOL!" he cried with just as much joy as he embraced his loved one, the feel that bothered him being almost completely replaced with joy.

"I was so worried about you, don't you ever leave me again" Mezool gushed,

"I won't Mezool, I promise!"

As they were reuniting, Ben had made it on screen.

"They finally found each other, it's so beautiful!" He said, making sure not to interrupted the moment, "But what does this mean for me?" he thought, feeling worried, "I hope they will still be good, please let that be the case,".

* * *

 **Well that does it for this chapter, sorry it took so long school had been rough. I hope you are all still enjoying the story, if not let me know how I can improve it.**

 **Also this story as gotten over 1,000 views! I don't know if that's good by fanfic standards, but I think it's awesome. Thank you again for all the support**

 **Remember, reviews equil sooner chapters and better quality stories. Until next time, choa.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Doubt, A Clash, A friendship

The sunset shone brightly. But this was nothing compared to the spectacle of the two Greeed finding each other.

"Oh Gamel, I've missed you so much," Mezool said, before something occurred to her. "But, when did you revive?".

"I'm not sure, I think there was a human with a blue hat," Gamel explained after putting Mezool down.

"You mean Ben, he brought you back?" Mezool asked, before noticing that Ben was nearby., "Ben-san," she said which got his attention, "I, don't know what to say,".

"Don't worry about," Ben said, trying to not let the tears of joy come out, "Seeing you two reunited is thanks enough,".

"Mezool, who is that guy?" Gamel asked, sounding a little nervous.

"He's our friend Gamel," Mezool calmly explained as she walked up to him, "Ben is why we can be together,".

"Oh, okay," Gamel happy said before walking up to the boy, "Um, thank you friend," Gamel then pat Ben on the shoulders, much to the boy's dismay since the Greeed was rather strong.

"Ow, your welcome, Gamel," Ben said, "So, what now?".

"I'm not really sure," Mezool pondered.

"I'm still missing my core medals," Gamel moaned.

"Don't worry Gamel-kun, well find them," Mezool assured, cheering up Gamel greatly.

"Let's just try not to cause to much trouble, k?" Ben asked nervously, hoping his friends wouldn't turn on him, "Cause, y'know, no reason to attracted attention from the Kamen Riders,".

"Ben, you brought Gamel back to me," Mezool explained, "I'll make sure Gamel behaves himself,".

"Oh, thank you so much Mezool," Ben bowed with relief, "Might I suggest we return to are current hiding spot,".

Mezool nodded, before the group started to leave the dock. However, it wasn't long until the anxiety tried to torment Ben.

" **It won't be long until you fail now!"**

"It's been seven chapters now and I still alive," Ben thought, "What could I possible be worried about now?".

" **Now that Mezool has her precious Gamel, she has no need for you now!"** the doubt explained.

"What no, Mezool is my friend," Ben countered **,** "Besides, she already tried to ditch me and failed, so I'm sure she's smart enough to not try that again,".

" **But you forget, back then she was just a head,"** doubt explained, " **Now that she has a body, Mezool doesn't need you and can leave at any time!".**

This made Ben flinch with fear, it had not accrued to him that if Mezool turned on him, he couldn't stop her. He was very aware of how Greeeds tend to betray each other so he needed to be careful.

"No, that can't happen, it can't!" Ben thought in fear, but then he felt something smack his head three times, "Ouch, what the!?"

Ben then saw that it was the cyan medals. The medals then flouted around him for a bit before dropping into his hand.

Ben thought for moment, "I have a mission to complete, I can't let my doubt get in the way!" he then looked to the Greeeds, "Didn't Mezool lose it when that fowl feline stabbed Gamel?" Ben thought, "I wonder if she was also worried about me?".

" **Don't flatter yourself".**

"Yeah yeah, I'm worthless and its arrogant to think that some I admire would care about me, blah blah, I know!" Ben angrily thought, "Just let me hope okay!".

"Ben, hurry up!" Mezool shouted, which alarmed Ben a bit.

"Oh, sorry coming!" Ben replied, just now noticing how far he was from them. He quickly ran to catch up. "Well she cared enough to not leave me behind, so perhaps I don't need to worry," he thought, feeling a bit better.

* * *

 _Later that night,_

Kazari walked down the street with his arms behind his head.

"Man, why have things been so hard," he said casually, "My yummies just keep getting beaten by that annoying Mezool,".

Suddenly a bolt of green lighting nearly hit the feline. He then looked to see Uva charging at him

"Kazai!" Uva shouted as he ran at the Greeed, "Give me my medal!".

Kazari sighed arrogantly and dodged the bug. He then shot lighting at his foe, but Uva jumped away and tried to pounce on Kazari.

Uva then landed in front of Kazari and traded blows with him.

"Why must you always be so angry?" Kazari asked feeling bored.

"Shut up!" Uva yelled as he punched away.

The insect Greeed eventually stabbed his claw into Kazari and grabbed a medal. Kazari felt this and quickly reacted by forcing Uva back with his dreadlocks.

Kazari then fell to his knees at the loss of a medal.

Uva slowly recovered, snickering at his prize. However, his mood soon changed when he realized he had grabbed Kazari's cheetah medal.

"N-no, no, AAaaaaahhh!" he shouted, sounding very scarred. He then threw the medal down near Kazari, "Get the garbage away from me!".

The insect Greeed then ran away, holding his head as if a bad memory was tormenting him.

"What's with him?" Kazari said, feeling rather confused. He then walked up and collected his medal, "Oh well, not my problem,".

But unknown to the feline, Uva was staggering with mental pain.

"No, no, never again, not ever again!" he shouted, struggling with fear as memories of his demise flashed through his head.

* * *

 _Later the next day,_

There weren't many people at Cafe Coussir, but among them was the two Greeeds Gamel and Mezool, as well has the humans Hina and Ben.

"Um, ouh, oo, good!" Gamel said as he scarfed away on a pile of food and candy.

"That's it Gamel, have as much as you like," Mezool said, while sitting close to the mammal Greeed.

The two humans were rather stunned by The Greeed's act of gluttony.

"Can he even taste any of that?" Hina asked.

"I'm, not sure," Ben replied, feeling just as confused, "At least he's enjoying it, I think?".

Eventually Gamel ran out of food.

"Awww, there's no more," he moaned.

"Don't worry sweetie," Mezool assured before rubbing Gamel's head, "We can get you more,".

"Der, hey, perhaps we should focus on finding Gamel's medals?" Ben said, hoping not to increase the price of the bill he would have to pay.

"What medals is he missing?" Hina asked.

"If I'm correct, Gamel should currently have his rhino and gorilla medals," Ben explained, "Though I do feel like there was a yummy made from Gamel's medals a few chapters ago?".

"Oh, wait what?" Hina asked.

"I remember that," Mezool sighed, thinking back to when she only had enough medals to form her head, "It was probably one of Kazari's," she then clinched her fist, "When I find him, I swear I beat the medals out of him,".

"Urm, pardon me for asking, but didn't he nearly beat you last time?" Ben asked sheepishly, "I was kind of zapped at the time, so I'm not sure, but are you sure you can handle him?".

"I've gotten more used to the powers of my new medal, I feel ready to face him," Mezool replied, sounding serous, "You really shouldn't worry Ben,".

"R-right, sorry, just wanted to be safe," Ben replied sounding slightly nervous like he did something wrong, "Perhaps we should start trying to track him down?".

"That sounds good," Mezool replied, "Shall we go, Gamel-kun?".

"Yeah, lets go!" he said before getting up.

The Greeeds then left, with Ben about to follow.

"Are you okay?" Hina asked.

"Um, y-yeah, I'm fine," Ben replied, "Why do you ask?".

"You just seem, worried, about what Mezool said to you?" Hina said.

"Truth be told, I'm a very anxious person," Ben explained, sounding regretful, "I just really don't want to mess up,".

The two were quiet for a moment.

"You shouldn't worry," Hina said, "When Mezool brought you here, back when you were hurt, she was concerned for you,".

"Really?" Ben asked, "I didn't mean to concern her so much,".

"You shouldn't feel bad, she really cared about you," Hina said, sounding positive, "I'm things will turn out okay,".

Ben then smiled a little bit, "Thanks, you're probably right,".

Hina smiled back.

"Well, I better get going, keep an eye on them," Ben then started to leave, "Thanks for covering the food bill,".

"Huh, what, I never agreed to?!" Hina said, but Ben had already left, "Mou,".

* * *

 _A few hours later,_

Mezool and Gamel, in their human forms, were searching for Kazari I a park area near a forest that wasn't that far from the ocean.

"I miss my medals?" Gamel moaned.

"Hang in there, will find them soon," Mezool assured.

Gamel just moaned again, before he thought of something, "Oh, I'll summon a yummy to help,".

"No, don't," Mezool said, seeming a bit worried.

"Why not?" Gamel asked.

Mezool took a few seconds to answer, "You don't need to do that," she explained soothingly, "I'm here to help you, we'll find them in no time,".

"Oh, okay, hehe," Gamel said, feeling giddy at Mezool's love.

Not too far away, Ben watched his friends enjoy each other's company.

"Things are going great it seems," He said to himself, "I don't know why I was even worried,".

Just then, the can-eleon hopped in, and chirped for its master.

"Oh your back," he said to the droid, before it hopped onto the boys hand, "Let's see what you found out?" Ben then clicked the button on it.

Ben then saw images of the past flash through his eyes. He saw mothers and their children trapped in orbs as Mezool laughed evilly, and then he saw Gamel turning people into piles of medals as cried out for Mezool. When the images stopped, Ben looked scarred.

"T-t-they did that?" He said, like the life had left him. Ben then looked back at Mezool and Gamel, "Does that mean," he then stopped himself, "No, there different now, they wouldn't do those things again would they?". Ben noticed that the Greeeds were nearing him, so he quickly dashed away and hid behind a tree.

"You'll have your medals in no time Gamel-kun," Mezool assured cutely.

"Hooray!" Gamel said. but then he said something that surprised the female Greeed, "But what about your medals Mezool?".

"Huh, what do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you only have three medals right?" he asked.

"Four actually," Mezool corrected.

"Oh okay," Gamel said, "Don't us Greeeds need ten medals?"

Mezool thought for a moment, as strange as it seems Mezool hadn't really thought about her medals, or any of her desires other than Gamel and Ben.

"Its strange, but I haven't really felt worried about my medals?" Mezool explained, leaving Gamel confused, "Let's just focus on helping you feel better,".

She then patted Gamel on the head, making him happy.

After the two had gone by, Ben peeked from the tree. "I shouldn't worry, they are my friends after all," he said, making himself feel better, "At least I know that Mezool hasn't killed anyone,".

" **Not yet** ," Doubt taunted.

"Shut up," Ben told himself, "As long they don't know about the anxieties that haunt me, everything should be fine,".

"You really shouldn't think out loud so much," A voice said.

"I said shut up doubt!" Ben shouted, before he realized something, "Wait, that text wasn't in bold, who said that?!".

He then turned around to see the Greeed Kazari.

"Yo, you seem tense," Kazari taunted, "I wonder what Mezool would think of those 'anxieties' of yours,"

"If you dare breath a word to her, I'll!"

"You'll what?" Kazari said casually, "You're just a powerless human,"

This made Ben flinch.

"You know you can't stop me," Kazari taunted, as he slowly walked closer, "And you can't stop Mezool from turning on you,".

" **He's right, your powerless in world,".**

Ben panicked and pulled out his blaster. But Kazari was able grab Ben first and held him against a tree.

"Let's see if you can be of some use to me?" the Greeed said before tossing a cell medal at Ben.

The coin went in, but before the medals could take over, Ben's crystal shined and suddenly the medal flew out.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, funny thing, I can't really be transformed against my will, hehe," Ben tried to be smug, but Kazari just punched him in annoyance.

"I'm getting really tired of you," the Greeed said as he continued to beat the boy, "But I know how I can still use you,".

Just then the cyan medals flew out and tried to attack the cat. Kazari tried to grab them but ended up letting go of Ben.

The medals then flew away, leaving Kazari annoyed. He then noticed Ben was trying to escape.

He then used his dreadlocks to grab the boy.

"Not this time, hahaha," Kazari laughed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the more pleasant Greeeds,_

The two Greeeds were still walking, when Mezool noticed Gamel looked a bit glum.

"Don't be sad, will find your medals soon," she assured.

"That's not it," he said.

"What's wrong then?" Mezool asked.

"I was just wondering, why were you hanging around that human?" Gamel asked.

"You mean Ben?" Mezool thought for a moment, slightly surprised by the question, "Well, he has been really helpful with finding medals,".

"But aren't humans only for us to get cell medals from?" Gamel asked, "You haven't made a yummy from him, why is he still hanging around?".

"Well, since I've been revived, I've found that humans aren't that bad," Mezool explained, "You should talk to Ben more, you might grow to like him,".

Suddenly the cyan medals appeared to Mezool.

"Oh, you again," Mezool said, but then she noticed the medals moved in a very frantic way.

"Uh, what are they doing?" Gamel asked.

"I'm not sure, core medals usually don't show this much sentience,"

The medals then tried pull the Greeeds in a direction before zooming off, coxing them to follow.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

The Greeeds eventually came to a bride near the water where Ben was and found him beaten up with Kazari pressing his foot on the boys back.

"Kazari!" Mezool yelled with rage.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd show up?" Kazari said casually, while pressing his foot harder on the boy.

"Get away from Ben now!" Mezool shouted.

"Wow, you really shouldn't be so upset," Kazari said, "Did you know your so-called friend has been doubting you?".

"What are you talking about?" Mezool asked.

"He found out what you did, how you almost killed some humans to fulfill your desire," Kazari stated, "And now he thinks you're just an evil monster!"

"No that's not true!" Ben shouted, before Kazari pressed his foot harder on the boy.

"Ben, you said you trusted me," Mezool said, sounding sadden.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault, its mine," Ben managed to say, which caught the Greeed's attention "I didn't mean feel doubt, but it forced its way into my head," he seemed sadder then hurt, "I want to believe you all can become good and I do trust that you have changed," he cried, "But people kept telling me I'm wrong, that I was a fool for trying to help you,".

Mezool was rather surprised to hear this, she had no idea Ben had been suffering so much.

"I tried to ignore them, but I got scared of being wrong, that I was just a naive idiot grasping a fantasy, and that I was going to mess everything up because of my stupid human flaws!".

Mezool was having a bit of trouble deciding what to do now, she did want to believe her friend, but at the same time she was hurt by Ben's doubt. Which Kazari was ready to take advantage of.

"Y'know I think I may have been a bit hasty," Kazari said in a somewhat casual way, "Perhaps we should start working together?".

"Hmph, what could I possible gain from a sleazy backstabber like you Kazari?" Mezool asked, feeling a bit disgusted at the cat.

"Think about it, with your rider form we could find all our medals and wipe out all these pathetic humans," Kazari explained, "Come on, we're all Greeed here,".

Mezool thought about Kazari's offer, while she did despise the feline Greeed, she really wasn't sure what to do. "Gamel, what do you think I should do?".

"Wherever you go, I will go," Gamel said, hitting his chest once to look tough.

Mezool nodded, feeling reassured. She then started to walk towards Kazari, while turing into her Greeed form.

"Mezool," Ben said, the pain of his lashes showing in his voice, which Mezool took notice, "Please, don't leave me, I'm sorry,".

Mezool was confused by how Ben sounded.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good enough," He moaned, "I guess my human flaws are just too annoying,".

The Greeed had never heard him sound like this before, he sounded scared, worried, like he knew things weren't going to go his way. She felt pity for him, but it wasn't like he made her feel disgusted, she felt sad. Suddenly the image of Gamel before Mezool left him flashed over Ben.

"Wait, isn't this what lead to my destruction before?" She thought, "But when I stayed with Ben, my friend, things got better?" she then looked at Gamel and thought about the pain that she had felt. Mezool then understood what she had to do, she then walked up to Kazari.

" **See, the Greeed would never choose you over their desire!** " The anxiety said, making Ben feel pain greater than being kicked in a salted wound. Ben could only whine in fear.

"So?" Kazari asked, confident in his plan.

But then, right has it looked like she was going to join him. Mezool slashed Kazari with the sharp ends of her cape and then kicking him away. This knocked out a chuck of medals flying including some of his core medals.

"What was that for!" he yelled

"I would never work with you!" Mezool shouted out, "Not after what you've done to me and my friends!".

"What more can that human do for you?" Kazari asked, saying it like an insult to Ben, "Humans are just pathetic things for us to use, why would you side with him over your own kind!?".

"I not quite sure, but he's done more for me and Gamel than you ever had!" Mezool said sounding more confident and assured, "I trust him more than I could trust half my own fellow Greeed's!".

"Mezool," Ben said quietly, tears starting to form.

"Gerrr, fine, I'll just take your medals," Kazari growled as he got up. He then shot lighting at the watery Greeed.

Mezool covered with her cape, but she didn't feel the impact. Gamel, now in his Greeed form, had blocked the attack, which was pretty easy given his attributes.

"Stop bullying Mezool!" Gamel said.

"Thanks, you're such a good boy Gamel-kun," Mezool said as she gave him gentle scratch on the head, much to his delight. She then looked at Kazari with determined eyes and said, "Henshin!".

 **Shachi!**

 **Unagi!**

 **Tako!**

 **Sha-sha-shauta, Sha-sha-shauta! (sung by groovy music).**

Gamel had to do a double take at Mezool's transformation, "Whoa, Mezool's a Kamen Rider?!".

"Gamel, can you help me punish Kazari?" She asked as she petted the mammal Greeed's shoulder.

"Oh, aw-huh, you can count on me!" Gamel nodded before pounding his chest. Gamel then charged at Kazari.

While he did this Mezool went and helped Ben up.

"Mezool, I?" Ben struggled to say, but Mezool stopped him.

"Save your strength," She calmly said as she helped him get up, "I'll make sure Kazari will pay,".

Ben nodded, before heading of to safety.

"Great, do I really have to be that character?" he sighed to himself, "Oh in a few stories I better not be this useless,".

Back with the Greeeds, Kazari and Gamel were in fierce combat.

The cat tried to swipe at him, but the mammal had grabbed him. Mezool then jumped behind Kazari and lashed him with her whips.

Kazari then let loose his dreadlocks allowing him to break free.

"I think I better leave," he said casually before trying to jump away. But before he could escape, Mezool grabbed his leg with her whip, "Nani?!" Kazari was then slammed into the ground, then body slammed by Gamel.

"Yeah, take that!" Gamel boasted after getting up.

Kazari then got up, "I need some backup," he then threw a green medal into himself, and kabuto beetle yummy that had tiger claws came out. It roared before tackling Gamel.

"Gamel!" Mezool cried, before Kazari pounced on her.

He then tried to scratch her with his claw. But Mezool quickly retaliated with a kick

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Gamel,_

The yummy had knocked the gentle mammal Greeed into the forest they everyone was at early.

"Oh yeah, I can do that too!" Gamel yelled before throwing a medal into himself, causing a panda yummy to appear. It groaned before charging the cat clawed-kabuto.

The panda jumped onto the monster, but the bug was able to force it off soon after. Gamel wasn't pleased by this and quickly ran in and punched Kazari's yummy. The impact sent it into a tree, however, it then shot lighting from its claws at the Greeed.

"Ow, stop that!" Gamel whined.

The yummy then tried to charge at the two when suddenly,

 _ **Cutter wings!**_

 _ **Shovel arm!**_

Kamen Rider Birth flew in and slammed his weapon into Kazari's yummy, knocking it back.

The monster roared before charging at the rider. Birth quickly put two cell medals into his belt.

 ** _Breast Cannon!_**

The cannon then formed and began to charge up

 ** _Cell Burst!_**

The attack then fired at the yummy making it roar in pain. It then exploded into a swarm of medals, with the green one going into Gamel without him knowing.

Birth then looked towards the Greeed, "You okay?" he asked.

But Gamel was not okay, he was shaking with fear.

"No, no, get away!" he shouted.

The panda yummy noticed how scarred its master was, so it quickly tackled Birth away.

This allowed Gamel to get away and back to Mezool.

Birth struggled against the Panda. He had to retaliate, so he quickly slid a medal into his belt.

 _ **Drill Arm!**_

The drill then formed around the rider's arm. He then trusted it into the yummy, causing it to whale in pain before it exploded, leaving behind one cell medal.

Gotuo then untransformed. He felt a bit confused and frustrated that Gamel wasn't thankful for his assistants.

* * *

 _Back with the others,_

Mezool was facing Kazari on a bridge at the pear over the ocean.

"You've been a bad boy Kazari," Mezool said like an angry mother, "Now you need to be punished!".

"Whatever!" He said unconvinced, "Like you could ever beat me!".

"Perhaps, I just need to be in the right element," Mezool said. Before her cape flew off and grabbed Kazari.

The cat struggled against its grip, but he could not break free and was soon dragged into the water with Mezool following.

Kazari was eventually able to use his dreadlocks to break free, allowing him to take in his surroundings.

Mezool then appeared, summoning her tentacles before beginning her assault.

Kazari countered with his dreadlocks.

The two clashed for a good minute. But Kazari was hindered by water, thus his dreadlocks could not compete with Mezool's tentacles that moved with perfect fluidity. The feline Greeed was knocked back, losing a fair chunk of cell medals out.

Kazari growled at his foes advantage, before firing projectiles from his hair.

Mezool zipped past them with ease. However, one did cleave her shoulder, which didn't do much do to the rider armor. However, a few cell medals did flout out.

The rider groaned at this, while Kazari chuckled at his small victory.

Mezool then thought she should show her former comrade that he wasn't they only one with Yummy powers. Her eyes then glowed, which made the cell medals combined into piranha Yummies.

"Chow time, hehe," Mezool chuckled as she pointed at the target.

The yummies quickly swam into action and stated chomping the cat.

Kazari flailed as the Yummies swarmed him. He swiped down a few, but the Yummies distracted him longer enough for Kamen Rider Mezool upper-kick the cat to the surface.

"Geeearrr!" Kazari shouted before splatting onto the surface on a beach.

Kamen Rider Mezool then splashed out of the water in front of her foe.

"W-ha, how are you so strong!?" Kazari asked in frustration as he struggled to get up.

"I'm not the same Greeed you betrayed," Mezool answered, "Unlike you, I care for my friends and I won't let you hurt me or them ever again!".

Mezool then sprang up into the air via water geyser.

"That won't work!" Kazari then shot lighting at the water. But to the cat's surprise, Mezool jumped off the geyser before the lighting could zap her, "W-what!?"

Mezool then grabbed Kazari with her whips. Her tentacles then sprouted from her legs and began spinning like a drill. Kazari was then pulled towards the rider kick.

"N-no, this can't be happening?" Kazari spoke his final words.

The tentacles drilled into the Greeed's body, knocking out many cell medals. This continued until Kazari exploded.

Mezool landed as the cell medals rained downed. His core medals were knocked far away.

"Wow, that was amazing," Ben said as he struggled hide his emotions.

Mezool then untransformed and noticed Ben struggling to stand up. She quickly went and helped him up.

"Mezool, look, I'm really sorry I was worried," Ben said, trying to not let his emotions overwhelm him, "I just tend to think, that if I mess up too much, my friends would," before he could finish, Mezool grabbed him in a hug.

"It will be okay, Ben-kun," Mezool said in a comforting motherly way.

Ben couldn't contain his emotions anymore, and just let them out with all the tears. As he kept crying, Mezool kept comforting him until Ben felt better.

"T-thanks, y-you've really become a good friend," Ben said, still recovering from his feelings, "I just worried that since you got Gamel back, you wouldn't need me anymore,".

"Don't worry, I won't leave you," she said, "Your much too useful and valuable,".

Ben wondered if he should be offended by that, but he thought it best to take what he can get. "I'm glad I'm good for something,".

" **She'll still leave once shy knows the truth!"** Doubt taunted.

"Really, you think she'ed care about that?" Ben thought back, feeling annoyed, "Well lets test that,".

" **Wait, what are you doing?"**

Ben then walked closer to the water Greeed.

"Thank for being my friend Mezool," Ben started, "But since you do trust me, you deserve to know something about me,".

Mezool was a bit confused. Ben then whispered something into her ear.

"Really?" she said, sound slightly astounded, "I never would have guessed,".

"Yeah it's not that obvious, I do look like I'm from here," Ben replied, "It's not that really important to the plot, but I thought you should know,".

"Thank you, Ben-kun," Mezool replied, "I'm glad you trust me that much,".

Just then Gamel came in, looking a bit anxious. He then saw Mezool and felt much better.

"Mezool," he said as walked towards his fish friend.

"Oh there you are Gamel-kun," Mezool said cheerfully, "Where you able to deal with the yummy?".

"Uh, yeah," he replied nodding in a unintentionally silly way. He was still rather shaken by the sight of Kamen Rider Birth, but he didn't want to worry Mezool.

Ben was just glad that he had helped some of the Greeed find a better path.

"Looks like you were wrong doubt, they can be redeemed, " Ben thought smugly, "Good luck messing with me now,".

" **You may have overcome this doubt, but there are other doubts of others I can feed on,"** The anxiety said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ben asked, but the voice had disappeared from his head. Ben found this very concerning, but then he looked at his Greeed friends, "Oh well, I'll just worry about it later,".

* * *

 _Not too far away however,_

"Ugh, what a pain," Kazari moaned, seeing as he was just a lion core medal now, "Looks like I've run out of Greeeds to manipulate, unless?" it then occurred to the cat that not all of the Greeeds had appeared yet, "Perhaps, that small one might have, huh?".

Kazari's medals where then picked up and absorbed into the body of a creature that had wings. It then flew away, no one knowing of its appearance.

* * *

 **And that will be it. Sorry this took so long, Its been hard to get motivated.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please let me know in a review if you did, or how I can do better. (Unless your that guy who keeps trolling me after stating he would not give my story a chance, you know who you are).**

 **I think what I might do is break this up into multiple stories, that why I can focus more on a particulate Greeed. From this point, this story will be known as** **To Redeem a Greed, e** **pisode Blue.**

 **Though I have to say it was fun writing a story about Mezool, the show really could have done more with her, and Gamel for that matter.**

 **Sorry if I was annoying in this story, I promise I'll be more useful in the next story.**

 **I might be taking a bit of break from these stories, but I will get back eventually, starting in To Redeem a Greed, episode Gray.**

 **Though I am going to working a story that redeem some villains from another series in the future. A more digital one I believe, and perhaps in a less up front way.**

 **I hope you are all having a great day, and thanks for taking time to check out my story.**

 **Chao! :)**


End file.
